Una Verdadera Alma Destrozada
by rose sanguinis
Summary: Al final de la guerra, una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry, sin querer preocupar a sus amigos, se muda a Forks. Alli se reune con los Cullen. ¡SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola de nuevo. Y antes de que me maten, les digo que tengo a gente que vengara mi muerte. (Sonrisa Macabra Nivel-5)_

_Bueno, este es un Crossover entre Hp/Twilight. Ya todos saben quienes son sus respectivs dueos, pero si se les olvido, se los recordare. J.k Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter, y Meyer es dueña de Twilight._

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunqe de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene este Fic, desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalnte al Yaoi._

_Nota: Mientras estas leyendo, puedes escuchar Glaring Dream (ending de Gravitation), es una hermosa canción. Eso si, solo si quieres escucharla, no te estoy obligando ni nada (señalando con un cuchillo)._

_Disfruten. (n.n) _

* * *

><p><em>La vida se me escapa de mis manos,<em>

_mis alas cortadas dejan heridas en mi espalda._

_Un cuchillo que roza mi cuello,_

_un aliento golpeando mi rostro._

_Solo quiero abandonarme a la oscuridad, no volver a sentir este dolor,_

_que quema y desgarra mi cuerpo en partes iguales._

_¿Cuanto tiempo llevo asi?_

_Años. Meses. Dias. Horas. Minutos. Segundos._

_Nada era claro ahora que la muerte me tenia en sus brazos._

_Mis ojos nublados no podian ver nada._

_Mi cabeza explotaba cada vez que intentaba hablar, _

_mi garganta quemaba cuando respiraba,_

_pero lo peor de todo,_

_fue el dolor en mi corazón._

_-Oh, esta vida tan miserable-_

_no podia seguir con toda esta mentira_

_-Oh, aquel que yacia roto en su cama-_

_ese era yo._

* * *

><p>Deje mi lápiz en la mesa, mirando pensativamente lo que acababa de escribir. Sabia que poco a poco estaba empeorando, mi estado de salud había empeorado considerabemente. Cada dia me sentia mas débil, y eso causaba la preocupación de los que estaban a mi alrededor. Sabia que Hermiones no tenia ni idea de lo que me pasaba. Nadie sabia.<p>

Lo peor de todo, fue que ni siquiera podia hacer nada para parar este dolor, no era mi eleccion. Nunca lo fue. Pase mi vida tratando de hacer lo que otros querian, esperando cumplir las expectativas de todos. Yo _solo_ queria descansar de todo.

**_Vivir alejado del Dolor._**

La guerra con Voldemort habia tomado gran parte de mi alma, ya que durante diecisiete años habia tenido una parte del alma de Voldemort en mi. Yo _era_ un Horrocrux, y cuando este fue tomado de mi, senti que una gran parte de mi moria. Sabia que era raro, pero no podia evitarlo. Era casi como si yo dependiera del alma de Voldemort, como si esta igualara la balanza de la luz y oscuridad que habia dentro de mi, e irónicamente, el alma de Voldemort era mas pura que la mia.

Supuse que fue por el trato que los Dursley mantuvieron en mi duranto once años, y aun despues de que fui a Hogwarts, mi vida no mejoró, lo único que me mantuvo sano, fueron mis mejores amigos. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, y sorprendentemente, Ginny. Despues de aclarar que ninguno tenia sentimientos por el otro.

Cuando la guerra habia acabado, hace poco de tres meses, Draco Malfoy habia estado en contra de la oscuridad, al igual que su padre Lucius Malfoy. Desde ese entonces, los dos, yo y Draco, habiamos mantenido una especie de camaderia, por asi decirlo.

Mis notas habian mejorado despues de que Voldemort muriera, pero aun asi, me sentia raro y siempre tenia la sensacion de que algo me llamaba. Si bien no lo admitiera, era mas que obvio para mi que estaba llegando al límite. Los últimos síntomas de la enfermedad se habian presentado poco despues de graduarme de Hogwarst, asi que decidi pasar mis últimos dias de vida vivendo tranquilamente en un pueblo llamado Forks, Washington.

Le avise a Hermione que desapareceria por un tiempo y que por favor, no me buscaran, que yo me comunicaria con ellos una vez que llegara el momento, aunque claro, lo último nunca lo dije. No queria que tuvieran mas preocupaciones despues de que supieran que tenian un hijo. Estaba feliz por ellos, me hubiera gustado tener una familia con la cual compartir, a alguien a quien cuidar.

**_Alguien a quien Amar._**

Teddy habia perdido a su madre, pero tenia a un buen padre que lo amaria mas que nada y que no permitiria que nada ni nadie lo dañara. Estaba escribiendo un diario, al igual que Tom Riddle, para que cuando llegara la hora de morir, cada uno tuviera una copia de ellos, ahi les contaria mis preocupaciones, mi miedo a morir, pero la esperanza de encontrarme con aquellos a quienes amaba y que nunca habia conocido bien. Aun cuando Sirius estuvo conmigo, no fue lo suficiente como para llenar el abandono de los Dursley, pero me alegraba en igual medida el poder haber experimentado el amor de una familia, y sabia que todos serian feliz una vez que supieran que por mucho tiempo viví feliz. Junto a todos ellos.

-**Diario-**

_Hoy es el dia en que viajare hacia Forks, ¿a quien se le ocurre nombrar a un pueblo con el nombre de un utensilio?. Estoy bien, por primera vez mi enfermedad me ha dejado en paz, aunque sea solo por unos pocos minutos. _

_¿Saben? Tengo este presentimiento, inquietante y curioso, de que adonde voy, sere feliz por el poco tiempo que me queda. Solo les repito lo mismo que en las páginas anteriores, no se entristezcan por mi muerte, se que sere feliz a donde iré, no miren al pasado, si no al futuro, y por nada del mundo se les ocurra regañarse a si mismos por que no estuveron a mi lado, esa fue mi decision, no queria preocuparlos ahora que estan finalmente formando una familia, lo unico que quiero mas que nada en el mundo, es que todos sean felices. Aprovechen su vida al máximo, ya que la amenaza de Voldemort desapareció._

_Ahora tengo que dejar de escribir, el sueño me esta venciendo y mañana tengo que salir temprano, perdón por no haberme despedido, como dicen, las despedidan son lo que mas duele. Al igual que el último beso._

_Harry Potter. 20 de Julio 2000. Valle de Godric._

Deje caer la pluma y el diario a la cama, me estire perezosamente. No me moví por un buen rato, mirando el techo de mi habitación. ¿Quién hubiera creido que volveria a vivir en el lugar que mataron a mis padres?. Habia arreglado toda la casa. Los muggles no veian mas que las ruinas de las que alguna vez fue una hermosa mansión, mientras que yo veia competamente lo contrario. El sueño terminó por vencerme y me deje caer a la deriva.

* * *

><p>-Con los Cullen-<p>

Alice se detuvo a medio camino a su habitación, sus ojos vidriosos.

_Edward estaba de pie a un lado de una pequeña figura, sus brazos alrededor de esta, acariciando un abultado estómago, y a su lado era un hombre que ella no pudo ver bien debido al sol. Vio a Emmett y Rosalie con un niño en sus brazos que se parecia enormemente a los dos. Sintio los brazos de Jasper en su cintura._

_"¿Alguna vez nuestra familia fue tan feliz?"- fue su pregunta. La figura que estaba en los brazos de su hermano miro hacia ella y le sonrio dulcemente. Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y besó a Jasper._

_"Si, tienes razón, Ha-"_

La visión se cortó abruptamente, no sabia que sentir, por un lado, estaba Bella, pero por el otro, ese chico que estaba en brazos de Edward, se les veia realmente felices. Aun con Bella, no habia visto a su hermano tan feliz y despreocupado.

**_Sin ver a alguien con tanta Adoración._**

"Alice, ¿estas bien?"- miro a su Jasper. "¿Tuviste una visión?"- le preguntó preocupado. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa feliz. Una suerte de que Edward no estaba en casa, sino con... Bella. Suspiró, sin saber que pasaria una vez que aquel chico llegara a Forks. No queria que Isabella saliera herida, pero tampoco queria que la felicidad que vio en Edward en su vivión se esfumara. Estaba realmente, realmente desesperada. Eso era lo malo de ser vidente, tantos secretos que guardar, tanto que ocultar y aguantar las ganas de salvar a alguien cada vez una de sus visiones le mostro el destino de una persona.

"Si, Jaspy, estoy bien, solo un poco preocupada"- su esposo la miro, antes de darle una sonrisa y calmarla.

"Sea lo que sea, se que todo estará bien"- se apoyó en Jasper, sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro.

"_Espero que asi sea Jaspy_"- pensó.

* * *

><p>-En Inglaterra, Valle de Godric-<p>

Hedwig ululó lastimosamente al ver a su amo en el dolor, sufria cada vez que lo veia retorcerse en su cama, cada vez que gritaba de dolor. Ella sabia lo que le estaba pasando, su madre se lo dicho antes de morir, que cuando un mago pasa demasiado tiempo alejado de su pareja destinada, poco a poco moriria, ya que su magia estaria enojada con el asistente por mantenerse alejado de su pareja, y que tomaria venganza con la vida del contenedor. Aunque eso significara desaparecer ella misma. Eso mismo le haia pasado a su antiguo amo, Gellert Grindelwald.

**_Que encontrará a su pareja Destinada._**

Pero ella no queria que eso le ocurriera a su amo, no queria que este muriera. Se habia encariñado con su amo despues de acompañarlo desde los once años, probablemente fue la única lechuza que habia formado un lazo tan fuerte entre su amo y ella.

Miró de nuevo a su amo, solo tenia la seguridad de que adonde iban, su amo iba a ser feliz. Aun cuando fuera por sus últimos días, muchos creian que las lechuzas no lloran, pero si podian hacerlo, y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo. Unos gorgoteos bajo su ala la hicieron mirar hacia abajo, sus pequeñas crias estaban hambrientas, de su pata atrajo un trozo de rama con muchas bayas y se las dio a sus pequeños. Por lo menos si perdia a su amo, tenia una familia que cuidar.

* * *

><p>Díganme que les pareció. Es la primera ves que escribo una historia que tenga un trío, y doble penetración. Pero eso no se dará de inmediato, si no más adelante, cuando Harry este bien (eso si mejora).<p>

Realmente apreciaria su opinión respecto a la historia.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui va el segundo capitulo._

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunqe de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene este Fic, desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalnte al Yaoi._

_En este capitulo no les puedo recomendar ninguna cancion, ya que he estado escuchando varias._

* * *

><p><em>Cuerpo siniestro que se arrastra por el suelo,<em>

_ojos sin brillos, completamente inorgánico._

_Venas sin sangre que desaparecen con el tiempo,_

_infinita oscuridad que me consume,_

_fuego que destruye mi cuerpo y mente._

_Rosa negra que hiere cada vez que la rozo,_

_suplicas que fueron ignoradas,_

_un cuerpo maltratado hasta la muerte._

_-Dulce agonia-_

_estoy completamente olvidado_

_-Silencio imperturbable-_

_solo me quedo ahi, _

_en la completa soledad._

* * *

><p>Habia empezado a escribir estas cosas desde los siete año, tenia mas de diez cuadernos, todos con esta especie de poema, lo que sentí y siento, ahora y antes. Los Dursley me habian dejado definitivamente marcado, incluso ahora que voy a otro lugar, los recuerdos no se van. Siempre me despierto a mitad de la noche por las pesadillas. La muerte de mi padrino, el maltrato de mis parientes, las violaciones que tuve que soportar por parte de mi tío y por el sequito de Voldemort.<p>

Nunca quise decirle a nadie sobre lo que me ocurria en Privet Drive. Solo le habia dicho a Dumbledore que no queria seguir viviendo con los Dursley, pero siempre terminaba volviendo. No es que culpara al viejo, el solo hacia lo que creia correcto. -Todo por el bien mayor- esas eran sus palabras.

Hubo una vez en que le pregunte a Dumbledore si habia estado enamorado, el me dijo que su unico amor fue Gellert Grindelwald. Y que juntos habian hecho muchas cosas por el bien mayor, las mismas palabras que siempre me decia. Pero que por la obsesión que tenia Gellert hacia las artes oscuras, terminaron por convertirlos en enemigos, y que al final el habia tenido que derrotarlo para evitar muertes inecesarias.

Yo sabia lo que paso con Grindelwald, que estuvo encerrado por años en la prisión Mágica de Nurmengard, y que habia muerto debido a su magia, la cual se volvio contra el por no estar con su pareja, Albus Dumbledore. Y no asesinado por Voldemort, como muchos creian.

Lo mismo me ocurria a mi, solo que sabia que mi pareja estaba viva. Pero yo era demasiado cobarde como para amarrar a alguien a mi lado por que mi magia me estaba matando. A algunos magos en verdad nos jode el poder.

_**Como cuando dicen que el dinero puede compar la felicidad.**_

Actualmente estaba sentado en mi asiento, en el avión. Eran las seis de la noche, faltaba poco para que saliera el sol. Habia preferido el vuelo de las cinco, queria alejarme lo mas rapido posible del Valle de Godric. Habia llamado para tener una plazo en la escuela de Forks (Forks High School. Parecia el nombre de esas escuelas para niños ricos). Ni de modo que iba a estar todo el tiempo encerrado en mi nueva casa, mejor me quedo en Valle de Godric.

Queria pasar lo poco que me queda de vida acompañado de gente nueva, aunque ninguno de ellos me recordara despues de mi muerte. Faltaban solo unos meses para mi muerte, meses que cumplirian un año. Al final terminare siendo "El-niño-que-vivio-y-murio-por-no-estar-con-su-compañero" despues de haber derrotado a Voldemort, cualquiera pensaria que terminaria teniendo una vida normal, casado y con hijos. Pero de nuevo, era Harry jodido Potter, y nada en mi vida era normal, lo mas normal que un mago pueda ser.

Recogí mi bolso en donde guardo siempre mi diario y me puse a escribir.

**-DIARIO-**

_Estoy sentado en el asiento del avión, el cual es una mierda de incómodo. Veo por la ventana que afuera esta lloviendo ligeramente, nada de truenos (como mi cicatriz) ni fuertes vientos (que mi pelo ya es desordenado, eh)._

_Bueno, aparte del dolor de trasero por estar tanto tiempo sentado, estoy bien. Mi cabeza duele un poco, en parte por recordar cosas del pasado, quiero decirles que decidí inscribirme en la escuela que hay en Forks. Todavía no sé como es (no quise ver las imagenes por internet, ya que quiero verlo por mi mismo).La azafata tiene una voz chillona que hace que mi dolor de cabeza se multiplique. Por suerte hay un lindo hombre a mi lado que no ha dejado de mirarme (y es incómodo), parece como si tuviera algo raro en la cara, ¿sera algun moco en mi nariz?, recientemente he estado resfriado._

_Ron, compañero. ¿Como esta ese semental?, apuesto a que han tenido mas hijos que tu madre, apuesto a que estas sonrojado, eres muy predecible. Hermione, por favor, no te enojes, te saldrán canas, si es que no tienes ya. ¿Te ha dado un dolor de cabeza el idiota de mi amigo? por supuesto que si, siempre lo hacia cuando estabamos en Hogwarts. Mandale saludos a todos tus hijos (todavia no se cuantos tienes)._

_Me tengo que despedir, el altavoz nos avisó que nos pusieramos nuestros cinturones, estamos a punto de llegar. Admito que estoy nervioso, nunca me habia separado de Inglaterra, y no se que haré en este nuevo lugar, donde no estan ustedes ni los otros. Pero bueno, hay que dejar de lamentarse, ya que despues de todo la vida es larga (menos para mi). Adiós y no olviden que los amo._

_Harry Potter. 22 de Julio 2000. Avion que va hacia Forks._

Mire nuevamente lo que escribí. Cerre el diario, lo guarde en el bolso y espere a que aterrizaramos. Ahí voy Forks, espero que estes preparado para mi llegada.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, este es un Crossover entre Hp/Twilight. Ya todos saben quienes son sus respectivs dueos, pero si se les olvido, se los recordare. J.k Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter, y Meyer es dueña de Twilight._

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunqe de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene este Fic, desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalnte al Yaoi._

_Aqui el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste._

_Pueden votar por la tercera pareja de Edward y Harry. Dejaré una encuesta en mi Perfil para mañana (ya que ahora me tengo que ir a dormir)_

* * *

><p><em>Mis sentimientos quedaron a descubierto<em>

_como una vieja herida que se vuelve a abrir._

_Solitario canto de noche que acalla el ruido de los grillos,_

_lágrimas que se derraman lentamente casi_

_en cámara lenta._

_Fria soledad cubierta de nieve_

_¿donde quedaron los momentos felices?_

_Obviamente en el pasado._

_Ya no puedo recordar la última vez que sonreí._

_-Hermosa noche nublada-_

_al igual que mi mente_

_-sollozos ahogados-_

_como una olvidada melodia._

* * *

><p>Salí del avión rápidamente, mi estómago estaba revuelto y sentia mis manos resbalosas. Me apoyé contra el poste mas cercano, respirando profundamente. Después de que me calmé lo suficiente, camine hacia la salida, mi vista todavia estaba un tanto nublada y caminaba torpemente.<p>

Saqué las llaves de mi auto, un Mazda Cx7 de color negro, no era la gran cosa, pero me servia para poder transportarme a mi nueva casa. Apreté el botón para desactivar la alarma y cuando vi mi auto, me acerque y deje mi bolso en el asiento trasero. Lo bueno de la magia es que uno podia llevar sus cosas en un baúl pequeño con tanto espacio como uno quisiera y no habia qe estar esperando por el equipaje.

Me gane en el asiento el conductor, conecté las llaves y heche a andar el coche. Todavia estaba lloviendo, y tenia que activar el parabrisas para que las gotas no me impidieran mirar la carretera, no queria encontrarme con un animal en medio de la carretera y provocar un accidente, con mi suerte, eso no me resultaria raro.

Anduve por mas de mdia hora cuando por fin llegue a mi casa, o mejor dicho, mansión. Estaba construida principalmente de ladrillos, tenia dos pisos o tres, no esaba muy seguro. Las ventanas tenian un marco de un color piel, un pasto bien cuidado, con arbustos que eran lo suficientemente grande como para esconderse. Era una mansión hermosa y sencilla, perfecta para mi.

Me bajé del carro con mi bolso al hombro, camine lo más lento posible hacia la puerta, admirando plenamente el lugar. Tome una respiración profunda, encantandome con el olor a humedad y bosque en el aire, definitivamente, este lugar era bueno para mi, tranquilo y sereno. Entre a la casa y cerre la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Con los Cullen-<p>

Alice saltaba emocionada por el salón, estaba ansiosa por conocer a Harry y no podia esperar a que pronto empezaran las clases. Oh si, ella sabia que su nuevo mejor amigo causaria sensación en la escuela, especialmente en el género masculino. Nadie sabra que les golpeo, solo ella claro está.

Jasper miraba con curiosidad a su esposa, sus emociones habian estado constantemente cambiando, de la preocupacion a la alegria, y seguia el mismo circulo. Pero hoy se le veia esecielmente feliz, y ansiosa por algo que el desconocia, sabia que se trataba de una de sus visiones, pero no habia querido decirle nada.

Edward estaba tocando en su piano, jugando distraidamente con las teclas. Últimamente su relación con Bella habia estado cambiando, ya no sentía esa necesidad de estar todo el tiempo a su lado, y su sangre ya no le llamaba la atención, era como si el encanto se hubiera acabado. Como la historia de Cenicienta.

**El encanto se termina a media noche.**

Pero Cenicienta terminaba casada con el príncipe, asi que estaba un tanto confundido. Pareciera que el encanto habia terminado y ahora solo le qedaba esperar el final, como un espectador que no podia involucrarse en la historia. No queria terminar con Bella, no queria volver a estar solo.

**Egoísmo.**

Sabia que estaba actuando por puso egoísmo, hasta ahora su relación iba tan bien, no sabia que es lo que habia cambiado. Bella por su parte pasaba cada vez mas tiempo en la reserva con los cambiadores de forma. No se sentia celoso de que Bella estuviera con el pulgoso de Jacob. Si no todo lo contrario, es como si un peso se levantara de sus pulmónes y le permitia respirar bien.

La familia se habia dado cuenta de los cambios en la relación de Edward. Rosalie estaba más que feliz de que su hermano finalmente se deshaciera de la humana. Sabia que su hermano no queria volver a estar solo, y ella lamentaba que todavia no conociera a su compañero, por que tenia mas que claro que Swan no era la verdadera compañera de Edward. Aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, ella tenia el regalo de poder ver los hilos de vida de cada pareja, y el de la humana y su hermano eran demasiado diferentes.

Si Swan no hubiera sido la Túa cantante de Edward, estaba segura de que su hermano ni se hubiera fijado en la humana. El hilo de Edward estaba en el limbo por asi decirlo, en los años anteriores, el hilo de su hermano estaba mas grueso, pero ahora no era más que un puñado de hilos desbaratados, y eso le preocupaba. Por que la única manera de que eso sucediera, era si el compañero de Edward estaba al borde de la muerte, y sabia que una vez que el hilo se rompiera y desapareciera, su hermano se sentiria vacio. Y ella no queria verlo sufrir, aun que se mostrara fria e indiferente por fuera, por dentro era una persona que se preocpaba por los demás, pero eso solo lo sabia Jasper.

Emmett estaba triste de que el primer humano que estaba en su familia se alejara de ellos, extrañaria a Bella una vez que Edward y ella rompieran, por que sabia que eso pasaria, se notaba cada vez que Bella iba a visitarlos.

Esme estaba resignada, sabia desde el principio que esto pasaria, y Carlisle también lo sabía. Hasta ahora habian esperado haber estado equivocados, pero pareciera que estaban en lo correcto y su hijo y Bella terminarian.

* * *

><p>-Con Harry-<p>

Después de haber puesto cada cosa en su lugar, me acoste en mi cómoda cama, estaba demasiado cansado y no tenia la energia suficiente como para escribir en mi diario. Me quedé dormido y desperté unas pocas horas después a causa del hambre. Me levanté de la cama y bajé a la cocina, me serví un simple cuenco con cereal y leche, no creo que mi estómago aguantaria mucha comida.

Ahora que estaba un poco más animado, convoqué mi diario, una pluma, tintero y me dispuse a escribir.

**-Diario-**

_Bueno, he llegado a mi casa, o mejor dicho, mi mansión, es hermosa y agradable, al reverso deje una foto para que la vean. Ha estado lloviendo desde que llegue, pero me gusta aquí. Es tranquilo, sin ruido y mucho verde. El aire es bueno para mis pulmones._

_He estado un poco mejor desde que llegué, y eso es algo bueno. El lunes iré a la escuela, pero iré el sábado a buscar mi horario. No se preocupen, me las arreglé para hacer que mi casa se viera lo más bien posible. También le pedí a Dobby que se viniera a quedar conmigo (lo siento Hermione). _

_Aunque he de admitir que es un poco aburrido sin el constante ruido de sus peleas, o la risa de Teddy, espero que el pequeño cachorro este bien. Aprovecharé el resto del día para salir a dar un paseo a los alrededores, realmente tengo ganas de ir hacia el bosque (no Mione, este no es como el Bosque Prohibido, asi que no es peligroso...creo). Sacaré algunas fotos del pueblo y las pegaré en las siguientes páginas, seran fotografías muggles por lo que no se moveran. _

_Dejé en Valle de Godric una caja que contiene algo para todos en la familia, incluyendo a Malfoy (Si Ron, se que lo odias), me gustaria haber estado con ustedes, viendo crecer a sus hijos y nietos. Lo mio con Ginny no hubiera funcionado, por que ya saben ustedes que prefiero a los magos en vez de Brujas. Saluden a a Malfoy de mi parte y díganle que tenia un bonito culo (es mentira Ron, no te exaltes)._

_Adiós. Mis leales Súbditos. JeJe._

_Harry Potter. 22 de Julio (*-reuerden que Harry tomo el avión a las cinco-*) 2000. Forks. Mansión Potter (mola ¿cierto?)._

Guardé el Diario en mi bolso, tome las llaves de la casa, una cámara muggle y sali al exterior. Habia dejado de llover, pero igualmente llevaria una sombrilla, por si acaso. Cerre con llave (algo innecesario, pero bueno) y me subi a mi carro. Conducí todo el dia por Forks, tomando fotografías de tiendas y paisajes, cada vez que estacionaba mi coche, la gente se me quedaba mirando y empezaban a conversar. Las consecuencias de vivir en un pueblo pequeño.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo, ojala y les haya gustado.<p>

Gracias a los que me han dejado review y han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y Alertas.

Por cierto, la encuesta ya esta activa, así que voten lo más que puedan.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí el cuarto capítulo. -jeje-_

_Bueno, este es un Crossover entre Hp/Twilight. Ya todos saben quienes son sus respectivs dueños, pero si se les olvido, se los recordare. J.k Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter, y Meyer es dueña de Twilight._

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunqe de todos modos lo harás)._

_Debido a que una sola persona ha botado por la tercera pareja de Harry, yo misma decidiré quién será, probablemente todavía no lo averiguaran, y yo no daré ninguna pista. -jeje-_

* * *

><p><em>En este mundo <em>

_donde no soy necesario,_

_alguien susurra mi nombre con cariño y amor._

_¿Quien necesita de mi? _

_Alguien roto y desamparado._

_Que la noche goze de mi locura,_

_mi llanto en sintonía con los susurros del viento._

_Desplego mis rotas alas,_

_heridas y llenas de cicartrices,_

_mi alma es ya imposible salvarla._

_-Los pecados que nunca se olvidaran-_

_Como el sol y la luna_

_-Aun cuando quiera olvidar-_

_meminisse non deficiam_

_(No dejaré de olvidar)_

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegué a mi casa, fui directamente a la ducha, me bañé y vestí. Bajé al comedor, la cena ya estaba servida. Dobby no habia querido quedarse en Hogwarts y me pidió poder venir, yo no tuve el corazón para decirle que no y acepte que viniera, con algunas condiciones. Recibiria una paga de dos gáleones, tendria ropa y una habitación para si mismo. El elfo habia estado llorando al momento en que terminé de hablar y se hubiera golpeado si no lo hubiera detenido. Me senté y di las gracias por la comida.<p>

Habia pasado una semana en constante movimiento, me gustaba este pequeño pueblo y no podia dejar de admirarlo. Mi diario estaba casi a la mitad, y tuve que agregarle hechizos para aparecer mas páginas. Dobby habia sido muy atento conmigo y siempre estaba preocupandose de mi salud. Mañana empezarian las clases y estaba nervioso. La única vez que habia asistido a una escuela muggle fue cuando vivia con los Dursley y no fue una experiancia agradable.

A los once años recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, me reuní con Hermione y Ron. Pero aún asi, el resto de mis años como estudiante no fueron los mas agradables. El regreso de Voldemort, la muerte de...Cedric. Todavía no podia olvidarlo, no podia olvidar lo que sucedio entre nosotros antes de que muriera. No puedo olvidar su cara de dolor cuando dije que lo odiaba. Nadie habia sabido de la relación que tuvimos y que habiamos terminado un dia antes de entrar al laberinto por culpa de Cho Chang. Algunos creyeron que yo habia estado enamorado de ella, y que por eso tartamudeaba cada vez que me hablaba, pero era todo lo contrario. Mi tartamudeo se debia a que no podia aguantar mi rabia al ver a Cedric a su lado. No podia olvidar la muerte de Sirius ni la de Dumbledore. Ante todo, siempre era un héroes.

_**Tal como Súperman.**_

Desde que tengo memoria fui despreciado por las personas que yo queria. Por algún tiempo quise a los Dursley, pero despues que fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que ellos querian mas a Dudley que a mi. Un niño de cuatro años no entiende por que sus parientes no lo quieren como a alguien más de la familia, en cambio fue despreciado y a veces golpeado. Hubo un tiempo en ue estuve de acuerdo con los ideales de Voldemort, que los mugles no merecia vivir, que manchaban la sangre de los magos. Pero despues de un tiempo, me di cuenta de que no todos los muggles eran malos. Hermione era una bruja nacida de padres muggles y era más inteligente que la mayoria de los alumnos. Aunque bien no niego de que hubieron veces en que me daban ganas de lanzarle un silencio o petrificus.

Ahora estaba aqui, en Forks, nervioso por ir a una escuela con un monton de adolescentes hormonales. Yo no me consideraba alguien joven, alegre y optimista, despues de que uno pasa por lo que yo pasé, todo lo que uno queria era desaparecer o matarse. Era lo uno o lo otro. Yo lo que hice fue desaparecer y nada más, esconderme del resto de la comunidad Mágica. Fui cobarde y huí de lo que me atormentaba, al igual que cuando deje de ser yo por la muerte de Sirius.

"Señor Harry Potter, lo llaman por teléfono"- me desconecté de mis pensamientos al oir a Dobby, le di las gracias y pusé el auricular en mi oreja.

"¿Si?"- hubo un momento de silencio.

"Disculpe, ¿hablo con Harry Potter?"

"Si, ¿con quien hablo?"

"Perdon, soy Charlie Swan, le llamo para avisarle que hay alguien en la estación de policía preguntando por usted"- ¿Por mí?, nadie sabia que estab en Forks, ademas, ¿como consiguieron mi número de teléfono?

"¿Me podria decir su nombre?"- le pregunte.

"Espere un minuto"- hubo un corto silencio antes de que el Señor Swan volvió a hablar. "Su nombre es Carl Watson"- no conocia a nadie con ese nombre.

"Esta bien, iré hacia allá"-colgué. Mirando estúpidamente el arícular. ¿Quien era Carl Watson? ¿será algún mago?. Fui a buscar mi varita, por si acaso. No estaba de mas ser precavido.

-Los Cullen-

Edward estaba sentado tranquilamente en su piano tocando Moonlight Sonata cuando escuchó un chillido de susto en Alice. Se detuvo, atento a los pensamientos de su hermana, pero lo único que podia ver era un cuerpo en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y otro cuerpo de pie a un lado de este, sonriendo perversamente con unos escalofriantes ojos rojos. Parpadeó rápidamente, y en cuestión de minutos se movió a donde estaba Alice, sus ojos brillosos sin poder llorar.

"¿Quien era Alice?"- le pregunté con aprensión.

"No sé, no pude identificalo, nunca lo había visto"- declaró, sus ojos llenos de desesperación.

"Entonces si no lo reconoces, no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos, debes estar tranquila"- mi hermana asintió, relajandose en contra de Jasper.

_El viento susurra tranquilamente en las noches, llegando por la ventana a calmarme. Esta eterna agonía que atormenta a mi acobardado corazón. Gotas de lluvia que empiezan a caer en este triste dia, una muerte mas se suma a todas las otras. Alma en pena que se revuelca en su interminable sufrimiento, incapaz de dejar este mundo en paz. Alguien alguna vez se habra preguntado si esas almas en pena sufren, si se sienten culpables por algo. Mi alma no descansará hasta que esté en paz conmigo mismo._

Harry levantó su mirada, dejando ver unos escalofriantes ojos rojos. Su boca se movia sin emitir sonido alguno. Un cuerpo debajo suyo se quemaba en cuestión de segundos, sus cenizas esparciendose con el viento.

"..._lloraré en la tumba de aquel que me amó_"- dejó de hablar, su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas. Una risa loca salio de sus labios, mirando con locura sus manos. "_Harry, por fin estamos completamente juntos, ¿no es esto algo bueno?_"- verde se entremezclaba con rojo, fuego rodeando a la arrodillada figura, que se agitaba con la risa.

"_**Si, esto es bueno, mas que bueno. Por fin estaremos juntos**_"-la voz del verdadero Harry se escuchó muerta y vacia, la diversión tiñendo su voz.

"_Juntos __**dominaremos**__ el __**mundo**__ de __**la**__ magia __**finalmente**_"- las dos voces se entremezclaban perfectamente, y con un estadillo de luz, Harry Potter despareció de ahí, siendo observado por una codiciosa mirada carmesí.

* * *

><p>¿Que pasó contigo Harry? ¿Por que te volviste asi?. ¡VUELVE, TE EXTRAÑAMOS!<p>

-Sniff- Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y haya quedado lo suficientemente bueno como para que comenten.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, este es un Crossover entre Hp/Twilight. Ya todos saben quienes son sus respectivs dueños (as), pero si se les olvido, se los recordare. J.k Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter, y Meyer es dueña de Twilight._

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunqe de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene este Fic, desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalnte al Yaoi._

* * *

><p><em>Uno puede elegir entre ser una persona feliz y optimista<em>

_o ser una persona triste y negativa. _

_Nadie es responsable de hacer a otro feliz o no. _

_La elección depende de uno mismo._

Abri los ojos lentamente, acostumbrandome a la repentina oscuridad- "**Bueno, si ha despertado el bello durmiente"-** traté de mirar a quien me hablo, pero estando todo oscuro no habia posibilidades. "**Ya me estaba aburriendo, si no hubieras despertado estarias todo mojado**"- no podia ver nada y eso me estaba empezando a frustrar.

"¿Quién eres?"- mi garganta me dolio al hablar.

Escuché una risa macabra, y unas frias manos tocando mi cuello, apretando en algunas ocasiones. "**Eso me dolio, no puedo creer que despues de todo lo que pasamos, me hayas olvidado, estoy tan triste**"- ese tono cinico y voz arrastrada.

"Voldemort"- susurre bajamente.

"**Me has hecho feliz **_**Harry**_"- me estremecí al oirlo hablar parsél. "**En verdad es una pena que desaparecere durante el dia, pero lo bueno es que de noche podre volver a salir, justo como ahora, ¿acaso creias que te deshacerias tan facilmente de mi?**"- se burló cruelmente. "**Eres tan ingenuo al igual que el vejete**"

"¿Que quieres decir?"- le pregunté enojado.

"**Bueno, parece ser que mi horrocrux dentro de ti se aferro fuertemente a tu magia y solo un puñado no desaparecio cuando recibiste la maldicion asesina, y al enterarte de todo lo que planeo el viejo loco para que fueras su arma, negaste de una gran parte de tu magia y el puñado que sobrevivió, se adueño de esta y en consecuencia tomo consciencia y solo esperé el momento adecuado para apoderarme de tu mente, no fue un gran reto, es bueno que antes de morir le ordené a Peter que te buscará cuando te fueras de Inglaterra"**- sentía mi magia fluctuar erraticamente.

"¿Que pasó?"- mi voz salió ahogada, la única vez que mi magia habia sado así, fue cuando...

"**¿No te acuerdas? entonces dejame aclarar tu mente. Despues de haber salido de tu casa e ir a la estación de policias, al momento de llegar, te sorprendiste al saber que Charlie Swan no recordaba nada de lo que hablaron por teléfono, asi que te fuiste con la sospecha de que algo pasaba, y cuando ibas llegando a tu hogar, una rata pasó entre tus pies, y al reconocerla, la seguiste. Pero nunca se te ocurrio que Colagusano encantó a una rata que se pareciera a el en su forma de animago y te atacó por la espalda con la cruciatus, como ya habias aprenido a soportarla despues de que te secuestraramos, no te costó aguantarla y como te recuperaste rápidamente, torturste a Colagusano y lo mataste después de que te aburrieras, fin de la historia**"- dijo como si nada.

Harry se quedó mirando paralizado sus manos, viendo que en su palma derecha habia una marca, un triángulo y dentro un círculo. "¿Que es esto?"- le preguntó a Tom.

Este miro interesado la marca, hasta que una espeluznante sonrisa se formo en su rostro. "**Las Reliquias de la Muerte**"- susurró con alegria. "**Así que tu las has tenido todo este tiempo, me sorprende de que no las hayas usado para volver a la vida a tu padrino**"- todavia sorprendido por enterarme de que maté a Colagusano, no sentí las cuerdas que aparecieron en mis manos y tobillos. "**Hace tiempo que no nos divertiamos **_**juntos**_** Harry**"- vi como Tom se sacaba sus ropas, intente escapar, pero las cuerdas no me daban oportunidad.

"No"- susurre bajamente. "No lo harás de nuevo"- dije esta vez mas fuerte.

Tom se rio cruelmente, agarrando mi rostro y besandome ferozmente. "**Tu no tienes ni voz ni voto esta vez Harry, ademas de que en todo este tiempo he extrañado estar dentro de ti**"- ronroneo, lamiendo mi mejilla, su lengua se sentía aspera.

"Suéltame"- dije por última vez antes de que una mordaza me impidió seguir hablando, respire hondo y cerre mis ojos, tratando de no sentir como Tom entraba forzadamente en mi cuerpo, tratando de no sentir sus manos por mi piel, ni sus mordidas en mi cuello.

_Si ríes, _

_el mundo ríe contigo, _

_pero si lloras, _

_lo haces sólo._

* * *

><p><strong>-Con los Cullen-<strong>

Alice suspiro, viendo como la lluvia cubria la ventana, pequeñas gotas cayendo erraticas. Desde ayer no habia tenido ninguna vision de Harry, y eso la preocupaba. Las de Bella estaban mas que claras, ya que llegaban a cada hora. Miró a Jasper jugando nintendo Wii con Emmett, Edward estaba con Bella y Rosalie habia salido con Esme a un evento de floristeria, y Carlisle estaba en el hospital. No tenia a nadie a quien contarle sus preocupaciones, estaba Jasper, pero sentía que el no debia saber nada de lo que ocurria, que si se enterara algo importante pasaria, lo frustrante era que a pesar de que no tenia visiones, sus sentidos le decian que algo pasaria.

Escuchó el sonido del Volvo de Edward estacionarse frente a la casa, quien venia con Bella. Contó los pasos, uno, dos, tres, la puerta abriendose y el olor de la sangre de Bella llenó la casa, suspiró nuevamente, girandose a mirar la ventana, no tenia animos como para estar alegre.

_La mirada melancólica encierra la más grande de las bellas tristezas._

Edward entró tan serio como siempre, su brazo alrededor del hombro de Bella, pero se podia notar la alegria en su rostro. Saludó a Jasper y Emmett, paso por el lado de Alice y besó la cabeza de su hermana, esta lo miró antes de volver su vista a la ventana, viendo con melancolía hacia un lugar lejano, Edward le restó importancia, habian veces en que su hermana se comportaba así. Subió con Bella a su habitacón y se recostaron en el sofá.

Besó suavemente a Bella, sintendo com esta trataba de proundizar mas, pero el no lo permitó y terminó por acariciar el cabello de su novia mientras oia lo que le contaba sobre sus vacaciones con su madre.

_La tristeza llega, _

_lenta, suave, se mece triste en la mirada, _

_en la sonrisa, y se instala cómodamente en el corazón. _

* * *

><p>Harry miró a su lado, lágrimas de dolor corriendo por sus mejillas, sentía su interior arder en dolor y la sangre perdiéndose entre sus muslos, cerro sus ojos al sentir como Tom se corría dentro de el nuevamente, llorando aun mas cuando este volvió a endurecer en su interior.<p>

"**Serás mio por siempre Harry, mío, solo mío**"- trató de desconectar su mente, cualquier cosa para no volver a sentirse sucio e indigno, enojándose consigo mismo por gemir cuando Tom golpeaba repetidamente su próstata, no recuerda ninguna vez en que haya estado a gusto teniendo sexo con alguien, solo con Cedric, pero el ya no estaba allí.

Mordió su brazo para impedir que sus gemidos escaparan, sintiendo la sangre en su boca, miró a Tom por última vez antes de caer felizmente en la inconsciencia. Sin ver un cuerpo entrando en la habitación atacando a Tom ni unas manos frías que acariciaban su rostro suavemente, antes de tomarlo e irse con el de allí.

* * *

><p>Para aquellos que no pudieron botar por la tercer pareja de Harry, les dire que reinicie la encuesta, asi que no pierdan tiempo en votar.<p>

Meredith Black Vampire: Ojala no hayas terminado mareada, jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y quiero saber que tercer pareja te gustaria para Harry.

ATV: Gracias por tu Review!

Anira Black: Ahora tienes la oportunidad de votar, así que no pierdas tiempo, la tercera pareja de Harry... cuando voten en la encuesta y ver quien ganó se los diré (chantaje).

Katherine Ashley Potter Cullen: Gracias por votar.

geo: Estoy tratando de no alargar mucho el encuentro entre los tortolitos, pero se me hace difícil, espero que no te desesperes. Janee!

**Hasta ahora las votaciones van así:**

**Billy Weasley: 1 **

**Alec Volturi: 1**

**¡DEJEN REVIEW! (**ME ANIMAN**)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, este es un Crossover entre Hp/Twilight. Ya todos saben quienes son sus respectivs dueos, pero si se les olvido, se los recordare. J.k Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter, y Meyer es dueña de Twilight.

Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?

Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?

Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg.

Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunqe de todos modos lo leas).

Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene este Fic, desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalnte al Yaoi.

* * *

><p>Bella se estaba aburriendo de Edward, este casi nunca la besaba y cada vez que tenían siquiera contacto íntimo, se alejaba y empezaba a conversar de otras cosas. Tampoco quería convertirla y se negaba con idiotas excusas.<p>

Estaba mejor con Jacob quien parecía sólo tener ojos para ella, no negaba que su amigo era guapo, pero también habían más chicos interesantes en Forks, como Mike, Tyler y otros más. Quería a Edward, dios los sabia, pero después de vivir años como una chica responsable y no conocer la diversión, sentía que estaba llegando a la edad en que quería disfrutar de su vida, conocer a más chicos antes de atarse completamente a alguien, conocer los placeres de los que tanto oía hablar a Jessica.

Por eso le había pedido a Jessica si la llevaba a la fiesta del sábado, que era ese día.

Se vistió con un vestido negro que le llegaba a los muslos, unos zapatos negros con tacones, se había maquillado, su cabello en un moño que dejaba algunos cabellos sueltos por el rostro, se veía perfecta.

El timbre la sacó de su reflejo, bajo por las escaleras, teniendo cuidado en no tropezarse. Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Jessica.

Esta la miró impresionada antes de sonreírle con cierta envidia. "Bella, ¡te ves magnífica!"- asintiendo, salió de su casa, su bolso bajo el brazo.

Siguió a Jessica hasta su auto, se subió y vio que Mike estaba en el asiento del copiloto, lo saludó y vio como este lo miraba con sorpresa antes de sonreírle amablemente.

Jessica entró y echó a andar el carro. "¿Sabes quienes estarán en la fiesta Jesse?"- preguntó Mike rompiendo el silencio que se había creado de repente.

"Bueno, Tyler dijo que había invitado a unos amigos que tiene en Italia y de eso no sé más, Ángela irá con Eric y Lauren irá con su nuevo novio, habrá más gente"- Mike asintió y miró por la ventana.

Bella se enojó de que este no la mirara como antes lo hacia, parecía que ni existía, bueno, no sabia lo que se perdía.

**-Con Harry-**

Su cuerpo ardía y sentía como los latidos de su corazón incrementaban a cada minuto. Sabia que había alguien junto a el, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

"Tranquilízate, descansa mientras que yo te cuidare"- con la seguridad de aquella voz dulce, dejo que la inconsciencia lo reclamara.

Despertó dos días después, su cabeza latiendo dolorosamente de todos los sonidos que podía escuchar, abrió los ojos para cerrarlos inmediatamente al ver tanta luz. Gimió y se alertó de oír repentinamente unos pasos a su lado.

Le tomó tres intentos para acostumbrarse a tanta luz y poder abrir los ojos sin sentir que sus retinas quemaban.

"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó con una voz que no se parecía a la de el.

"No sé si te acuerdes de lo que pasó hace dos días"- las imágenes atacaron su cerebro, Voldemort había regresado y ahora quien sabe donde se encontraba. "No te preocupes por aquel hombre, lo maté antes de que pudiera hacerte más daño"- suspiró de alivio al saber aquella noticia, así que Voldemort había muerto definitivamente.

"¿Qué me pasa?"- le preguntó al sentir como su garganta ardía.

"Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas para que no murieras"- Vampiro.

Esa fue la única palabra que pudo pensar. Ahora era un Vampiro, pero sentía algo dentro de el luchar contra aquella bestia. Su magia estaba intentando echar a su lado vampiro. Después de unos minutos, su magia parecía haber hecho un acuerdo y permitió que el Vampiro conviviera con ella.

Pero sentía como la falta de su compañero le afectaba y sabía que igualmente le quedaba solo el resto del año. De repente se acordó de la escuela, que había empezado ayer, la sed quedando en el olvido.

Se levantó, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que fue. Se aseguró de que su varita estuviera con él y que no se viera como una completa mierda. Iba a marcharse cuando el fuerte agarre de aquel Vampiro le impedía irse.

"Primero tienes que alimentarte"- negó y salió a toda prisa, sin presta atención a los gritos del vampiro advirtiéndole de las consecuencias si no se alimentaba, pero poco le importaba.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan Review y me animan a seguir escribiendo.<p>

Los votos hasta ahora van así:

Alec: 5 votos

Caius: 1 voto

Will: 2 votos

Todavía queda tiempo para votar.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bueno, este es un Crossover entre Hp/Twilight. Ya todos saben quienes son sus respectivs dueos, pero si se les olvido, se los recordare. J.k Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter, y Meyer es dueña de Twilight._

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunqe de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene este Fic, desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalente al Yaoi._

De repente me dio la inspiración por escribir.

* * *

><p><em>Harry se detuvo repentinamente al pasar frente al jardín de una casa ruidosa, miro con curiosidad a la gente que hablaba animadamente y algunas parejas que se besaban. Se acercó, pero se acordó de su aspecto, con un movimiento de su mano, transformó sus ropas a unos jeans medianamente ajustado y una camisa blanca abierta en los primeros botones.<em>

_Caminó hacia la casa, saludando a las chicas que se le quedaban viendo, un chico chocó contra él y le miró a los ojos con sorpresa, para después sonreir. "Estan buenos tus lentes de contacto, me gusta el rojo, deberias abrigarte más, estás helado"- se marchó mientras que Harry maldijo para si mismo._

_Se habia olvidado que los Vampiros tenian los ojos rojos, los neofitos por ser recién nacidos, y los más viejos por tomar sangre humana. Suspiró y siguio caminando (por suerte todos creian que llevaba lentes de contacto), teniendo cuidado en no tocar a nadie más. Entró a la casa, sorprendido cuando la vio casi llena, todos estaban bailando y el espeso olor del sudor se sentia en el aire, arrugo su nariz con desagrado al oler la sangre llena de lujuria, volvió para salir cuando una mano en su hombro lo arrastró hacia la masa de gente._

_Miró a la chica frente a el, bailando y contoneando sus caderas de una forma que estaba destinada a ser sensual, pero que para Harry estaba completamente desincronizada con la música, además de que esta chica desprendia un olor desagradable que le daban ganas de vomitar._

_"¡EH, BELLA, ¿COMO LA ESTÁS PASANDO?"- la chica, Bella, se dio la vuelta y miró a otra persona que la saludaba desde un sofá que estaba cerca de ellos._

_Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro por una faccion de segundos cuando Bella, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó hacia donde estaba sentada la otra persona. "La fiesta esta maravillosa Jessica, y lo estoy pasando bien, como ves"- Harry rodó sus ojos y miro al joven sentado a un lado de la chica Jessica. Se sentó y lo mismo hizo Bella._

_Este lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta, sus mejillas sonrojadas al encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. "Es un chico lindo, seguramente irá a nuestra escuela, además de que sus lentes de contacto le quedan buenos, a ver si se da algo entre nosotros"- Harry se sorprendio cuando escucho los pensamientos del joven._

_Volvió su mirada a Bella, justo cuando esta le preguntaba su nombre. "Me llamo Eric Evans"- le contestó educadamente._

_"Es lindo, seguramente hoy perderé mi virginidad"- un escalofrio corrio por su cuerpo al escuchar los pensamientos de Bella._

_Definitivamente no, no se acostaria nunca con aquella chica, ni con ninguna otra. En un cuarto año se habia dado cuenta, de una forma agradable, que definitivamente preferia las Varitas en vez de calderos. Así que aquella chica, que no era para nada Bella, estuviera pensando que perderia la virginidad con él, le hacia querer correr de allí._

_"Dime, ¿sales con alguien?"- le pregunto Jessica._

_Dudó por unos segundos antes de contestar. "Si"- bueno, no, moriria en pocos meses y no podia soportar la idea de estar con alguien que no fuera su compañero._

_Bella pareció desinflarse un poco. "Bueno, los hombres nunca son fieles, seguro que cae en mis encantos"- la chica le miró y le sonrio dulcemente._

_"Dulce Merlín, ¿cual es su definición de "encanto"?"- pensó desesperado._

_"Eso es bueno, ¿y la amas?"- ahí va una nueva oportunidad._

_"Mucho, estamos planeando casarnos"- eran en ocasiones como estas en las que agradecía haber pasado tanto tiempo con Draco y Snape, se habia convertido en un perfecto mentiroso, eso si, sólo en momentos desesperados._

_"¿No eres muy joven?"- le preguntó Jessica asombrada._

_"Eso no importa, tenemos la edad suficiente como para tomar nuestras decisiones, además de que es na costumbre en mi familia casarse antes de cumplir los veinte"- cada vez se le hacia más fácil mentir._

_"Antes de ella, ¿habias estado con alguien más?"- preguntó curiosa Jessica._

_Le agradaba la chica, sus pensamientos habian sido sólo "Tan joven" ó "Que sopresa de que todavia existan familias con tales costumbres"._

_"Si"- le respondió con una sonrisa._

_"¿Como era ella?"-_

_"Él"- al ver la confusión en su rostro, decidió aclarar. "Soy Bi, antes de que la conociera, habia estado saliendo con un chico"- Jessica lo miró con estupor antes de que una boba sonrisa se instaló en su rostro._

_"Oh, no, ahí va de nuevo"- Harry miró al otro chico con confusión._

_"Eso es maravilloso, me encantan las relaciones entre dos hombres, dime ¿como lo pasaban en la intimidad?"- si, definitivamente le agradaba aquella chica._

_"No hay remedio con Jessica, es una Fujoshi total*"- se rio al escuchar los pensamientos del chico._

_"Maldita perra, acaparando una vez más la atención de los chicos"- miró a Bella con enojo, si bien nadie se dio cuenta._

_Decidió restarle importancia, la chica no merecia su enojo. "Eh, perdona, todavia no me he presentado, soy Jessica Stanley y este es mi amigo Mike Newton"- los saludó con una sonrisa, divertido cuando Mike se sonrojó._

_De repente, Jessica se levantó, sus ojos brillando emocionados. "¡Esta es mi canción favorita, Harry ¿quieres venir conmigo y cantarla? Tenemos un karaoke!"- comentó emocionada, un tanto aturdido aceptó y se levantó de donde estaba_

_Se paró frente a una enorme televisión, Jessica le pasó un micrófono y le dio Play a la canción._

_Pronto, la melodia de Mona Lisa, de Panic! At the Disco llenó la habitación, mientras que los dos cantaban emocionados, le encantaba aquella canción, y obviamente, el cantante._

* * *

><p>ATV: Gracias por comentar, es bueno que me haya salido bien la descripción de Bella.<p>

Fujoshi es un termino usado para aquellas mujeres que son fans del anima, manga y novelas que tratan sobre relaciones homosexuales (Yaoi).


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueno, este es un Crossover entre Hp/Twilight. Ya todos saben quienes son sus respectivos (as) dueños (as), pero si se les olvido, se los recordare. J.k Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter, y Meyer es dueña de Twilight._

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunqe de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene este Fic, desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalente al Yaoi._

* * *

><p>El Vampiro, desde las sombras, miró preocupado como el humano (pronto a ser Vampiro), dormía, <em>Dormía<em>, en la camilla. Habian pasado dos dias desde que lo convirtiera y aún no se despertaba, de vez en cuando hacia algunos sonidos raros, y en ocasiones hasta sonreia. Nunca habia ocurrido aquello, y pronto tendria que volver a Volterra, Aro probablemente estaria preocupado si se quedaba por más tiempo, pero tampoco podia dejar a _Harry_, en aquel estado, seguramente se asustaría una vez despertara y se diera cuenta que su corazón no seguía latiendo, además de la insoportable sed.

"¿Quien eres tú?"- si no fuera Vampiro, seguramente hubiera tenido un paro cardiaco por la repentina voz.

Miro a Harry, sorprenddo al ver que este, en vez de tener los ojos rojos, los tenia verde, aunque de cerca se pudiera apreciar un atisbo de rojo. "Mi nombre es-"- un fuerte gruñido fuera de la cabaña en la cual habia llevado a Harry, lo alertó.

El olor a perro mojado irritó su nariz, y entró en pánico. ¿No se suponia que los Hombres Lobos no seguian existiendo?. Un fuerte gruñido causó que huyera, dejando detrás de si a Harry.

Al principio no sabia qe sentir, su cuerpo habia estado ardiendo por horas, o dias, reamente no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado. Su magia era un torbellino azul que no se quedaba tranquilo, podía sentir como peleaba contra algo, hasta que aceptó a lo que sea que estaba dando la lucha. Después de que el dolor pasara, se habia levantado e ido a una ¿fiesta?. Si, eso era.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, viendo estupefacto como aquel hombre huía al oir unos amenazantes gruñidos fuera de dónde se encontraban. Sentía su garganta arder, y su corazón no latia, antes de que alcanzara a poder saber que era, un enorme, gran lobo estaba encima de él, gruñendo y mostrando sus feroces dientes, la saliva saliendo de su hocico.

Aturdido, vio como los otros agarraban sus brazos y empezaban a tirarlos, gritó de dolor y podia sentir como los huesos de sus brazos se separaban, la magia se arremolinó a su alrededor, impulsando a los lobos hacia atrás.

Después de recuperarse y sentir como todo en el volvia a la normalidad, miró a los lobos con rabia. "¡¿QUE MIERDA CREIAN QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?"- les gritó.

Sus brazos ya no dolian, pero la experiencia fue perturbadora y aterradora, sentir como sus huesos se separaban de él, era algo espeluznante que no le gutaria volver a repetir, nunca. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el lobo que lo habia atacado, se iba transformando en humano, quedando frente a el un muy músculoso y desnudo hombre, su mirada inevitablemente aterrizó "ahí", y no pudo dejar de tragar pesadamente al ver su tamaño, se preguntaba como seria completamente erecto.

El hombre frente a el se rio, miro a los ojos de este. "Tu también estas bien dotado"- lo miró confundido, pero al sentir una ligera brisa en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

Sólo miró hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros, Cedric le habia dicho lo mismo hace tiempo. No se sentia avergonzado en lo más mínimo, por lo que se sentó comodamente en un sofá y espero a que el hombre hiciera lo mismo.

"Asi que..."- y la conversación inició, o mas bien, la interrogación.

* * *

><p>-Con los Cullen-<p>

Alice suspiró pesadamente, Harry no habia llegado a la escuela hoy y ella no estaba contenta, sus visiones no habian cambiado nada, pero aún así, Harry no habia ido.

Se sentia frustrada, sus visiones nunca le habian fallado, y estaba empezando a temer que su Don desapareciera. Era una preocupación tonta, ya que ningún vampiro perdia sus dones, por más que lo quisiera, pero el miedo inevitablemente seguia allí, enganchado en su mente.

Le echo una mirada a Edward, quien estaba tocando desanimadamente su piano. Suspiró, su hermano les habia contado que Bella habia ido a una fiesta el sábado, y que habia visto en los pensamientos de Stanley como se habia comportado. Esme habia escuchado hasta el final, seria, Carlisle sólo asentía de vez en cuando, Jasper simplemente escuchaba, Emmett se veia triste y Rosalie, ella era harina de otro costal. Al enterarse del comportamiento de Bella, le dijo a Edward que se lo habia dicho, que la humana no soportaria la vida que llevaban, y que sea de paso, la matara de una vez.

Esme no la regañó, ni tampoco Carlisle, solamente se habian quedado ahí, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Su familia se estaba separando, y ella sólo esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Harry. La visión que habia tenido hace días la mantenia con esperanzas, solo esperaba que esta se hiciera realidad.

* * *

><p>Tuve un problema con la Letra <em>cursiva<em> y por lo tanto, en el capitulo anterior no pude ocuparla. Pero ya todo esta arreglado.

Y aunque este capitulo es cortito, es algo.

silhermar: Respecto a tus preguntas:

-La primera, quien convirtio a Harry de momento no se sabrá, pero se sabe que es de los Volturi.

-Segunda Preg. El capitulo anterior era como un sueño de Harry, ya que su magia estaba tratando de adaptarse a la parte Vampiro.

-Tercera Preg. La magia de Harry mantiene su sed de sangre controlada.

-Cuarta Preg. Al tratarse de un sueño, los Cullen no aparecen por que Harry no los conoce, ya que nunca los habia visto en sus recorridos por Forks, mientras que a los otros si.

Espero haberte aclarado algo.

miripunky: Estoy tratando de actualizar tanto como me sea posible, y no te preocupes por _Bella la sopla __Vela_, que ella obtendrá lo que se merece, jeje.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno, este es un Crossover entre Hp/Twilight. Ya todos saben quienes son sus respectivos (as) dueños (as), pero si se les olvido, se los recordare. J.k Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter, y Meyer es dueña de Twilight._

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/Alec Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunque de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene este Fic, desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalente al Yaoi._

* * *

><p>Harry estaba confundido con lo que aquel hombre, Sam, le habia dicho. Era un sorpresa que existiera otra especie de hombre lobo que no se transformara con la luna llena, aunque era un alivio no tener que preocuparse en que atacaran a la gente.<p>

Tambien era raro que la sed de sangre no lo dominara, suponia que tenia algo que ver con su magia. Se sentia con mas energia, pero se iba disminuyendo al pasar las horas.

Para variar tenia que ir a clases, ya se había perdido dos dias y no creia que los profesores serian muy felices, tendría que inventar alguna excusa.

Al poco tiempo de haberse acostado se quedó dormido, una azaña imposible para los vampiros, pero bueno, para el nada nunca era normal, ni siquiera su vida la cual era una completa mierda.

Se desperto a las seis de la mañana, su cuerpo no le dolia y estaba menos agotado. Se vistió y lavó, hizo las actividades completamente normales para un humano, como comer, aunque la comida ya no tenia el mismo sabor.

A las siete en punto pesco las llaves de su auto y se fue a la escuela aunque no habia mucha gente, solo un par de autos estacionados, probablemente de los profesores. Aunque un Volvo plateado le llamó la atención, mas que nada por que era mas lujoso que el de los profesores.

Al apagar el motor de su auto, sus oidos se sintieron mas despejados. Salio y se encanto al oler el aire de la tierra mojada y el olor de la lluvia, aunque no sabia como distinguia cual era cual. Un olor mas dulce a su izquierda le llamó la atención.

Era como el olor de la..._ sangre_, aunque este olor era más tentador que otros. Sin saberlo, sus miembros tomaron accion por si solos y en cuestion de segundos se encontró frente a un hombre de cabellos cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos dorados. Su magia se agitó en su interior y supo que habia encontrado a su compañero después de tantos años, pero algo le faltaba.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V- Edward<strong>.

Alice habia insistido en mandarme primero a la escuela para guardar un aparcamiento para los coches, me pregunto para que si la mayoria de los alumnos sabian cual era nuestro lugar, pero bueno no es que podia negarme, especialmente cuando ella era tan insistente en su petición.

Asi que aquí me encontraba, aburrido viendo los coches de los profesores, o por lo menos estaba aburrido hasta que un auto llamó mi atención, mas precisamente, el dueño.

El chico era delgado pero no en extremo, si no que le asentaba ideal, una desordenada mata de cabellos desordenados le daban un look salvaje, y esos ojos, tan verdes como el follaje de Forks, le robaron el aliento, el chico en cuestión se dirigia a mi y mi estómago pareciera tener miles de mariposas, nunca me habia sentido asi, ni siquiera con Bella que palidecia a un lado del chico.

A medida que se iba acercando, un dule y cautivante olor me atraparon, y al tener al chico frente a mi hizo lo que mis instintos me suplicaban a gritos, me acerqué rápidamente, lo agarre de la cintura y agarrando la parte trasera de su cuello, acerque nuestros rostros y lo besé.

* * *

><p>-En Volterra-<p>

Alec se balanceaba impaciente en sus pies, el destello de la imagen de un hermosos chico no paraban de reproducirse en su cabeza desde hace dias, especialmente cuando Demitri habia llegado portando un olor dulce, tentador.

Aro se habia dado cuenta del olor y haia citado a Demitri a su oficina, dias despues se le podia ver caminando nervioso por todo el lugar, una mirada ligeramente preocupada sobre sus facciones normalmente alegres.

* * *

><p>Después de tanto tiempo, aqui estoy de nuevo.<p>

La tercer pareja de Harry será Alec.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bueno, este es un Crossover entre Hp/Twilight. Ya todos saben quienes son sus respectivos (as) dueños (as), pero si se les olvido, se los recordare. J.k Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter, y Meyer es dueña de Twilight._

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alec Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunque de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene este Fic, desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalente al Yaoi._

* * *

><p><em>Dicen que la vida es para disfrutarla<em>

_y no para desperdiciarla_

_El montón de gente que siempre cree eso_

_es por alguna razón._

_¿Cuál razón?_

_No lo sé._

_Simplemente sé que me estoy cayendo en un pozo,_

_pero este tiene fin,_

_y la caida dolerá..._

_...más que el impacto._

_Por que al caer,_

_uno recuerda y ve lo que hizo mal,_

_y se arrepiente de muchas cosas._

_Tal como yo._

* * *

><p>Un suspiro escapó de la boca de Harry mientras estaba sentado en su primer clase, se sentia confundido en cuanto a lo que sentia. Desde el beso en el estacionamiento y la partida rápida de aquel chico, su mundo estaba dado vuelta.<p>

Una parte de el se sentia mejor desde que hubiera encontrado a su compañero, pero la otra solo estaba muriendo de a poco a la falta de algo, se sentia cada vez más inquieto, y mas sin su compañero a su lado.

Pareciera que el destino estaba conspirando en su contra, se suponia que se sentiria completo cuando encontrara a su compañero, pero era todo lo contrario, a menos que... ¿en verdad la vida era tan injusta como para darle dos compañeros? Si bien para algunos magos era bueno tener dos, para el no, si ya de por si sufre por la falta de uno, mas sufrira por la falta de los dos, y más aún después de que su compañero huyera después de besarlo.

Se sentia rechazado y dolido, y no creia que podria aguantar más, se estaba cayendo de a poco y no habia nadie a su lado para impedir su caida, al final, estaria sólo por siempre. 26 de julio

**-Diario-**

_No he podido escribir en estos dias por diferentes factores._

_Primero: Maté a Peter Pettigrew, una parte del alma de Voldemort habia quedado en mi y casi se apodera de mi magia (si se apodero, pero ya no, estoy muy confundido). No sé que habrá pasado con él por que cai desmayado después de lo que me hizo, si Hermione, es lo mismo de aquella vez._

_Segundo: Fui convertido en un maldito VAMPIRO, si, en un chupasangre, me he controlado muy bien hasta ahora, lo malo, todavia sigo muriendo, y lo bueno, el color de mis ojos no ha cambiado de color XD Jaja, que bueno ¿no?_

_Tercero: Me encontré con un Pack de Hombres lobos cambia forma (pueden cambiar al estado de lobo cuando quieran, a diferencia de tal persona que seguramente esta escuchando), fue fascinante verlos la verdad, impactante, pero fascinante._

_Cuarto: Encontre a mi compañero, si Wooow, que emocionante (notese el sarcasmo), es Vampiro al igual que yo, sólo que sus ojos son dorados. Pero se fue depués de besarme, creo que no me quiere, bah, que noticia. _

_A pesar de haber encontrado a mi compañero, hay una parte de mi que todavia muere, es el destino que me caga en la cara (perdón por el vocabulario Molly), por que quiso que tuviera dos compañeros, asi que no creo que viva por mucho, a lo sumo unos cuantos meses más, tres o cuatro._

_Parece que eso es todo, ah, si, estoy en clases y son aburridas, ya me sé todo el material gracias a ti Hermione. Actualmente el profesor está diciendo algo, pero no se que es por que estoy escribiendo y no le prestó atención._

_Eso era todo, hasta la próxima._

_Harry Potter. Aburrido en clases. 26 de Julio. Año 2000._

"Psst, Potter"- se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro.

Miró a su lado y vio al chico, Mike, sonriéndole.

"Así que, ¿de dónde vienes?"- dando una pequeña sonrisa, le respondió.

* * *

><p>-Con los Cullen-<p>

"Y te fuiste asi, ¿sin decir nada?"- Alice le pregunto enojada a Edward.

Su hermano habia llegado, agitado y se encerró en su habitación. La visión que habia tenido hace tiempo se iba borrando, pero todavia estaba ahí.

Miró a Edward que sólo se quedó callado, mirando al suelo. "¿Te das cuenta que por eso, tú futuro con él está desapareciendo? ¿es eso lo que quieres?"- los demás estaban en silencio viendo la explosión de Alice.

"Yo quiero a Bella"- Alice dio un grito frustrado.

"Eso es mentira y tu lo sabes, es solo por su sangre Edward, si no fuera tu Túa Cantante, ni te habrias fijado en ella, lo mismo con Jessica, además, ha cambiado y es una-"- se calló antes de que pudiera empeorar las cosas. "Tienes que decidirte Edward, por que el tiempo es lo menos que tienes, tienes que elegir, Bella Swan o Harry Potter, espero que sepas elegir bien, por que no tendrás una segunda oportunidad, y eso lo sé"- agarrando su chaqueta, salio de la casa para ir a la escuela, tendria que arreglar las cosas por ella misma.

* * *

><p><strong>¡DEJEN REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Bueno, este es un Crossover entre Hp/Twilight. Ya todos saben quienes son sus respectivos (as) dueños (as), pero si se les olvido, se los recordare. J.k Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter, y Meyer es dueña de Twilight._

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alec Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunque de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene este Fic, desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalente al Yaoi._

_En este cap los personajes estan un tanto OoC_

* * *

><p>Alice estaba frustrada, muy frustrada y Jasper podía sentirlo a kilómetros de distancia, miro a Edward durante unos segundos.<p>

"Ella tiene razón Edward, tienes que decidirte o después será demasiado tarde, tienes que entender que los humanos no viven para siempre y tarde o temprano mueren, y más cuando el humano es tu compañero y muere sin que tu tuvieras una oportunidad de estar con él, y Bella no es tu compañera, ella nunca te quiso y siempre sentía sus celos cuando estabas cerca de Alice o Rosalie, es demasiado posesiva y ella ya te considera de su propiedad"- salió de casa y siguió a Alice que lo estaba esperando con el auto estacionado en la carretera.

"¿Qué dijo?"- Jasper suspiró y abrazó a Alice.

"Nada, pero de lo que sentí de sus emociones, se podría decir que está consternado por el beso y por los sentimientos de lujuria que tiene hacia-"

"Harry"- le dijo Alice mientras manejaba hacia la escuela.

"Harry, también esta dolido por lo de Bella y no puede controlar sus emociones, también está inseguro y enojado"- suspiró y miró por la ventana, dándose cuenta de un nuevo coche estacionado. "De todos modos ¿Cómo es él?"- le preguntó curioso.

"Todavía no puedes saber, pero lo adorarás"- por lo menos era algo para Jasper.

Se bajaron y se tomaron de la mano, caminaron hacia la entrada de la escuela, pero los comentarios por el camino desconcertaron a Jasper e hicieron sonreír a Alice.

Jasper se sentía eufórico por las emociones de todos en la escuela, algunos chicos parecían…en el amor. "Alice".

"Shh, aquí viene en 3, 2, 1 ¡Ya!"- Jasper la miró extrañado e iba a ignorar su actitud, pero escuchó los acelerados corazones de las chicas y algunos chicos y miró hacia donde miraba Alice.

Decir que quedó sorprendido era quedarse corto, estaba anonadado. El chico frente a el parecía… casi etéreo. Caminaba medio agachado, tratando de esconderse de las miradas que recibía, y Jasper no podía sentir sus emociones, era como estar en un lugar cerrado y sin emociones, se sentía bien.

Miró a Alice que solo sonreía y caminaba hacia el chico, Harry, se corrigió. Se acercó y se paro a un lado de Alice.

"Hola, soy Alice Cullen y sé que seremos buenos amigos"- el chico levantó la mirada y Jasper pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos verde que tenían un borde dorado alrededor de la pupila.

Harry sonrió amablemente y aceptó la mano que Alice mantenía estirada. "Harry Potter y espero que seamos amigos"- su esposa saltó emocionada, pero él se quedo mirando a Harry, cuando este habló y sonrió, los gestos parecían vacíos, no, más bien, sin vida.

Miró a Alice quién parecía no haberse dado cuenta, así que lo dejó pasar. "Y este es Jasper Hale o Cullen, mi esposo"- Harry lo saludó.

"Es un placer conocerte Jasper"- el rubio asintió.

"Para mi igual"- Alice agarró su brazo y el de Harry y los llevó a la cafetería donde estaban actualmente sus hermanos, vio que Edward se tensaba al ver a Harry, pero no por que se sintiera incómodo, Jasper podía sentir que su hermano estaba celoso de que Alice hablara tan amigablemente con Harry cuando él no podía.

"_Tú fuiste el que salió corriendo y lo dejaste después de darle un beso"- _su única respuesta fue un gruñido enojado sin que los humanos lo oyeran.

Vio como Harry se tensaba y aspiraba el aire, lo vio darse la vuelta y ver a Bella. Edward se puso en alerta y Jasper lo vio prepararse para atacar a Harry por si algo ocurría (aun cuándo este era su compañero), pero Harry sólo se dio la vuelta y siguió comiendo.

Jasper estaba confundido. Hasta lo que él había visto de Harry, este no demostraba ser ninguna amenaza. Aunque viéndolo bien, su piel parecía igual a la de ellos, pero su cuerpo tenía la temperatura de un humano, un poco más alta, además de eso no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar.

"No atacaré a tu humana Cullen, así que no te pongas a la defensiva, de todos modos huele horrible, no sé como puedes estar cerca de ella"- miró para saber de quién provenía aquella voz, pero no vio nadie fuera de lugar. "No me importan tus disculpas, por mi puedes guardártelas"- miró a Harry y supo que era él quien hablaba.

Sintió las emociones de Edward y se preparó para detener cualquier ataque, pero sorpresivamente, fue Harry quién se acercó a Edward, casi demasiado, y le miró directamente a los ojos.

"No hagas un escándalo aquí por una simple humana, ella no sabe nada del peligro en el cual está metida al estar con un vampiro y más encima con un hombre lobo, no puedo creer que sea tan ingenua al pensar que los Volturis la querían para su guardia, prácticamente no tiene potencial y sus escudos son una mierda, hasta el vampiro más malo en la lectura de mente podría leerla como un libro abierto, tú no puedes por que niegas tu verdadera naturaleza, una vez que lo aceptes tu poder será mejor y te darás cuenta de la clase de chica que es"- Harry se fue y Edward se quedó estático en su asiento.

Alice se veía a punto de llorar. "Lo arruinaste todo Edward, ahora tu futuro con el desapareció por completo"- al sentir las emociones de Alice, se acercó a esta y la abrazó enviándole una ola de calma.

Podía sentir que las emociones de Edward eran un torbellino entre furia, tristeza, ira, dolor y traición. "¿Por qué te sientes traicionado?".

"Porque él me miente"- respondió lacónicamente Edward mientras se ponía de pie e iba por donde se fue Harry.

Ya cuando desapareció de la vista, Alice se echó a reír y suspiró aliviada. "Menos mal, después de todo no es un terco"- la mire desconcertado.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"- mi esposa me abrazó fuertemente.

"Le mostré un futuro sin Harry, en el cual Edward lo buscaba después de decirle aquello que no pude escuchar por que no pude leer sus mentes, pero no lo encontraba y años después veía a un pequeño como Harry que se tropezaba con él, el niño le pedía disculpas y se iba con una mujer pelirroja y Harry, ya sabes que cuando un Vampiro encuentra a su compañero no puede separarse o no quiere separarse de este o esta, y tampoco quiere que este esté con alguien más, pues el Vampiro de Edward y el mismo reaccionaron, y decidieron que estaría con Harry, se olvidó completamente de Bella"- se agitó Alice, emocionada y eufórica.

Jasper se rio ante la audacia de Alice y la abrazó más fuerte. "Creo que tendremos a alguien nuevo en la familia, ¿no es así?"- Alice asintió, Emmett y Rosalie también. La última más contenta por la pareja de Harry, y Jasper apostaba lo que sea a que la rubia sabia algo que ellos no.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<p>

Y bueno, el siguiente cap sera un POV Harry, para que sepan que razon fue para que actuara asi con Edward.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/Alec Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunque de todos modos lo leas)._

* * *

><p>Simplemente no podia ser cierto, no podia ser posible que aquel Vampiro inmaduro obsesionado con aquella humana fuera mi compañero, y lo peor de todo, era que tenia el descaro de decir, pensar, que aquel beso fue un error, cuando claramente habia aceptado el vínculo al besarme.<p>

Pero bueno, Vampiros sin magia no sabían como funcionaba toda la cosa de los compañeros para los magos, asi que el Vampiro, Edward, no tenia mucha culpa. La culpa era mia por haber venido a este pueblo, de todas las grandes ciudades, tenia que venir aquí, simplemente ya no podía aguantar mas todo esto.

Murmuré un bajo "_Aparatte" _y pensé en mi casa, sin importarme si algún Muggle me veía, aquel era el menor de mis problemas en este momento. Sentí el familiar tirón desagradable en la boca del estómago antes de sentirme expirado por un tubo. Gracias a las muchas veces de haber usado el hechizo en el pasado, ahora podia aterrizar agradablemente, aunque no tan elegantemente como Malfoy, pero Malfoy era Malfoy, un pura sangre con años de experiencia en las formas de viajes del mundo de los magos, mientras que yo solo me entero de ello cuando Dumbledore me fue a buscar al mundo Muggle para ir a hacerle una visita a Slughorn, como un incentivo para aceptar el puesto de Pociones en Hogwarts.

El pasado era pasado y no valia la pena empezar a recordarlo. Me senté un rato en el sillon del comedor antes de ir a mi habitación, la miré y vi mi Baúl, que estaba lleno de mis libretas. Ron siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre que contenían, pero yo solo lo había espantado diciendole que eran unos viejos libros de ficción Muggle, nada interesante.

Ya era hora de empezar a enviarlos, mientras los ordenaba, me acordé de lo que sucedió en la cafetería.

_Alice y Jasper eran muy agradables, casi me recordaban a Luna y Neville por sus personalidades. Los seguí hacia su mesa y mi mente se congeló por unos segundos al ver a mi compañero sentado a un lado de ellos, iba avanzando para sentarme cuando un olor en extremo desagradable llegó a mi recién sensible olfato, me tense y di la vuelta, mirando a una chica simple de pelo castaño, quien por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarme._

_Pude sentir como mi compañero gruñía y permiti que entrara a mi cabeza._

"_**Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla, de lo contrario, te mato"**- esas palabras dolieron mas de lo que esperaba, por un momento mi magia estuvo a punto de descontrolarse, pero logre contenerla._

"_**No me interesa tocar a tu humana Cullen, ademas de que su olor no me atrae, no entiendo como puede llegar a ser tu túa cantante con tan desagradable olor"**_

_Me acerqué más de lo necesario, reprimiendo el estremecimiento de mi magia al tener a mi compañero tan cerca._

_"No hagas un escándalo aquí por una simple humana, ella no sabe nada del peligro en el cual está metida al estar con un vampiro y más encima con un hombre lobo, no puedo creer que sea tan ingenua al pensar que los Volturis la querían para su guardia, prácticamente no tiene potencial y sus escudos son una mierda, hasta el vampiro más malo en la lectura de mente podría leerla como un libro abierto, tú no puedes por que niegas tu verdadera naturaleza, una vez que lo aceptes tu poder será mejor y te darás cuenta de la clase de chica que es" -me di la vuelta me fui, no podia mantener el control por tanto tiempo._

Me desconcerté cuando vi que mi ropa estaba humedecida, con incredulidad me toqué la cara y sentí las gotas calientes corriendo por mi mejilla, rápidamente las sequé.

"_**Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla, de lo contrario, te mato" **_

Sin poder soportarlo más, dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran y me acurruqué en el piso alfombrado, dejando finalmente que el rechazo de mi compañero me afectara, simplemente no podía detenerlo, era más fuerte que yo.

"¿Por que yo?"- mi voz salia como un susurro. "¡¿POR QUE YO?"- grité, no dudaba que mas de una persona me haya escuchado.

Me levanté y recogí mi libreta.

**-Dirario-**

_Ya no puedo mas, el dolor del rechazo de mi compañero me mata, simplemente no puedo soportarlo, Mione, he intentado ser fuerte, pero ya no más. ¿Por que el destino decidio ser tan cruel conmigo?._

_Digo, perdí mi infancia por un maldito loco desquiciado con ansias de poder, no pude disfrutar correctamente mi noviazgo con Cedric, ¿ puedes creer que terminó muriendo creyendo que yo lo odiaba? Y mierda que me duele no haber pasado una última vez con él, aunque nadie sabia lo que pasaría en el laberinto, es bueno que Voldemort ya este muerto y todo este en paz._

_Me quiero despedir, probablemente esta sea la última vez que escriba._

_Adiós a todos, los amo demasiado, nunca los olvidare, y aun desde el cielo, junto con mis padres estaré cuidando de ustedes._

_Harry Potter. Cómodamente acostado en el piso alfombrado. 26 de Julio. Año 2000_

Con un movimiento de mano, ordene todas las libretas y las dejé en una caja expandida, murmure un hechizo de pluma y la tome, regresé al living con la caja y la deje en la mesa, me senté y escribí un par de cosas antes de que me diera sueño.

* * *

><p>Eso fue una larga espera que les hice pasa, ¿no?<p>

La idea de dejar las historias paso por mi mente, pero la negué rápidamente.

No se preocupen, no dejaré mis historias.


	13. Chapter 13 -Parte 1-

**Toooooooooodo es propiedad de Rowling Y.Y nada es mio, solo la historia ;D **

**Aquí un capitulo después de la laaaaaarga espera, explicaciones del por que es tan corto, abajo.**

* * *

><p><em>Frente a esta ventana<em>

_miro a la gente pasar_

_el niño que llora por aquel dulce_

_se pierde entre la multitud de gente._

* * *

><p><em>"¿Por qué estas llorando?"- Harry levanto su vista hacia la persona que le estaba hablando, secando sus lagrimas.<em>

_"¿Quien eres tu?"- se levando de donde estaba, sintiendo como su magia empezaba a reaccionar ante aquel extraño._

_"Mi nombre es Alec, ¿cómo te llamas tu?"- Harry se acercó lentamente a Alec, su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, no sabía que ocurría con el._

_"Me llamo Harry, ¿Que haces aquí?"- sentía como una pared los separaba._

_"Eso ni yo lo se, de repente estaba practicando y me desoriente, al despertar ya estaba aquí"- Harry finalmente pudo acercarse a Alec, tocando la mano de este y sintiendo una explosión en su magia ante aquel simple contacto._

_"Mi compañero"- susurro bajamente, sin saber que Alec podría escucharlo._

_"Si, yo soy tu compañero y no sabes lo loco que estuve cuando Demetri regreso con tu dulce aroma que me cautivo al instante, tienes un aroma increíble, definitivamente tu eres mi compañero"- Harry se acercó aún más a Alec, sus caras a solo centímetros._

_"Pr fin puedo sentirme completo"- Harry empezó a llorar, recordando su enfrentamiento con Edward. "¿Por qué el me rechaza y tu no? ¿Quizás el no me quiere como compañero?- Harry tenia su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Alec, quien acariciaba suavemente su cabello._

_"Quizás el no te merece, no merece un compañero tan hermoso como tu"- Harry levantó tu mirada, encontrándose con la roja de su compañero._

_Sus rostros perdieron la distancia y por fin pudo probar aquellos labios que lo llevaban al cielo y que llenaba la otra parte de su alma que se había mantenido vacía y sin vida._

_"Te quiero mi Harry, iré a buscarte, no me olvid-" de repente todo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor. _

_"¿Alec? ¡Alec. ¡ALEC!"-_

"Harry despierta"- el mencionado se sentó rápidamente en un cama, sin saber quien lo llamaba.

Tapo su rostro con sus manos, sonriendo suavemente al recordar su sueño con su compañero, _Alec._

Miro a ver quien lo había despertado, y se sorprendió al ver a-

* * *

><p>Chan, chan, chaaaaan! Ahí quedaron. Ahora van a tener que esperar a la próxima actualización.<p>

La cual será... NUNCA! Mwahahahahahahhahahahahahaha haha!

-.-!

Es mentira, bueno, como vieron, el capitulo es muy corto, pero es debido a que estará dividida en tres partes, espérenla.

No se arrepentirar... creo *-*!

¿Review?


	14. Chapter 13 -Parte 2-

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rowling y Meyer. Lamentablemente nada me pertenece, solo la increible historia (modestia aparte) jajajajajaja :D**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Y dejen Review ya que me demore poco en actualizar ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Anteriormente-<strong>

_Tapo su rostro con sus manos, sonriendo suavemente al recordar su sueño con su compañero, Alec._

_Miro a ver quien lo había despertado, y se sorprendió al ver a-_

"¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- estaba confundido y desorientado después de el sueño con su compañero.

"Vine a ver si habías logrado... controlar tu sed, la tribu esta preocupada de que un nuevo vampiro, recién convertido, ande suelto sin protección"- Harry veía que Sam estaba avergonzado por lo que había dicho, se notaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con los de su tribu.

"¿Y tu te sientes incómodo con que yo ande libre?"- se veía que Sam, por mas que tratara de negarlo, no podía.

"No, no me siento incómodo, desde que Ja... desde que Jacob reclamó su puesto como Alfa, he podido despejar mi mente y ya no me siento tan... sofocado por tener que lidiar con los demás, además, me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo, Jacob es bueno como el Alfa, si tan solo no estuviera tan insistente en que Bella es su imprenta, seguramente podría ser mas bueno"- Harry asentía, realmente era un problema esa chica Bella, la había visto una sola vez en su sueño y en algunas clases, y a pesar de estar confundido en cuanto al sueño, sabia que aquella fiesta había ocurrido en realidad, no por nada los jóvenes del pueblo hablaban de lo bien que se lo habían pasado en la fiesta de alguien a quien no había alcanzado escuchar el nombre, asi que, aunque no fuera su problema, ayudaría a Sam. Después de todo, Jacob pareciera estar ciego en cuanto a Bella.

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte, y antes de que me preguntes como, bueno, tengo que decirte que además de ser vampiro, también soy un mago, y en mi mundo hay magos o criaturas quienes tienen un compañero predestinado, pienso en alguien que podría ser el compañero de Jacob, aunque antes tendría que ver a Jacob, decirle y mostrarle algunas cosas que he... visto"- Sam asintió.

"Hay un problema, hace años, se hizo un tratado, en el cual se dicta que los vampiros no pueden pasar por la linea del tratado, ni menos atacar dentro de esa linea, lo mismo va para nosotros, esa vez te atacamos ya que estabas dentro de la frontera y aquel vampiro nos había dado un buen problema al matar a algunas personas"- Harry sabia sobre el tratado, así que no creía que iba haber problema alguno.

"Bueno, el tratado dice que un vampiro no puede cruzar la linea y atacar a alguien, pero yo no quiero atacar a nadie, además de que fui convertido contra mi voluntad, lo que debería valer algo, eso y mi buen historial de cero muertes desde mi transformación"- Sam lo miraba sonriendo, definitivamente le gustaba Harry, era un buen chico a pesar de lo que era, aunque los Cullen también, pero todos en la tribu y en el paquete estaban ciegos por el tratado.

* * *

><p>"Bien, aquí estamos, ¿estas nervioso?"- Harry veía el paisaje a su alrededor, realmente, la Push era increíble especialmente sus casa, que a pesar de estar viejas, le daban un ambiente como de cuento a la Push.<p>

"No, solo estaba pensando en algo"- Sam sonrió astutamente.

"¿En ese tal "Alec"?- Harry miró sorprendido a Sam.

"¿Cómo-?"- no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que habían parado frente una gran casa, en donde había mucha gente, mas bien, gente mayor y un puñado de jóvenes entre los cuales, según le indicó Sam, estaba Jacob.

"¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A TRAER A UN VAMPIRO A LA RESERVA!? ¡Sabes que esto cuenta como traición!"- Jacob se había acercado a Sam dispuesto a pegarle, pero fue detenido por una pared invisible que lo había dejado momentáneamente sin aire.

"Ni te atrevas a tocarlo, tonto Alfa, no abuses de tu puesto"- los viejos de la manada miraban asombrado como, a pesar de ser el Alfa, Jacob se alejaba temerosamente de Harry, y nadie podía decir si era por que era Vampiro o por la imponente aura que lo rodeaba.

"No vine aqui a buscar pelea, solo quiero hablar con Jacob sobre algo que impide su máximo rendimiento como Alfa, ¿alguno está en contra?"- sorprendentemente, nadie se opuso.

"Bien, Jacob y Sam, si hacen el favor de seguirme"- Harry se encaminó hacia la playa, sin esperar a que los dos cambia-forma lo siguieran, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, el olor a _perro mojado_ lo estaba asqueando y temía votar todo lo que había comido, más bien, la sangre de animal que había ingerido.

Se quedó un rato mirando al mar, recordando el rostro de su compañero, _Alec._ Como le gustaba ese nombre.

"Y bien, ¿que quieres decirme?"- Harry se dio la vuelta, recordando para que estaba ahí.

"Primero que nada, tienes que tratar con respeto a tus mayores, solo tienes diecisiete, no te tomes confianzas conmigo, por que eso no te servirá de nada"- Miró seriamente a Jacob, quien se retorcía bajo la severa mirada que este le mandaba, aunque estuviera enojado, su lobo interno le decía que no hiciera nada, por que el Alpha le ganaría. "A pesar de ser el Alfa, todavía te falta mucho para llegar a Alpha, y si te preguntas el por que tu lobo se doblega ante mi, es por que yo, a pesar de ser vampiro, soy un Alpha"- tanto Jacob como Sam estaban un tanto confundidos, ¿cual era la diferencia entre Alfa y Alpha?.

"Mucho creen que Alfa y Alpha son lo mismo, pero se equivocan. Primero que nada, un Alfa es solo aquel que, bueno, para abreviarlo, solo aquel que tiene que cuidar de su paquete, es como la madre de todos, puesto que tiene que cuidarlos y asegurarse de que no salgan dañados seriamente, por otro lado, el Alpha es el padre, quien tiene que cuidar de todos, llevar el "alimento" a la manada, es como si fuéramos una especie de leones y tigres, mientras que las leonas protegen a los cachorros y los alimenta con la comida que lleva el tigre, este se asegura de cuidar de su paquete, peleando con otros depredadores"- tanto Jacob como Sam quedaron impresionados ante la explicación de Harry.

"Jacob, se que crees que Bella es tu imprenta, pero eso es mentira, yo se quien es, así que por favor, deja de buscar a Bella, ella no es lo que parece, además de que te está manipulando"- Jacob no sabia que decir.

"Pero yo estoy enamo-"-Harry no dejo que siguiera hablando y levantando su mano, entro en la mente de Jacob, sin perder nunca contacto con los ojos de este.

_-En la mente de Jacob-_

_**¿Donde estamos?**_

_Estamos en tu mente, lamentablemente Sam no puede escuchar lo que voy a decirte, y tu no le puedes decir a nadie sobre lo que te dire._

_**...**  
><em>

_Escucha Jacob, yo tengo dos compañeros, y no sabes lo que he sufrido por no tenerlos a mi lado, recientemente me he encontrado con mi segundo compañero, quien me prometió venir a buscarme, solo quiero decirte que no te aferres a Bella, ella no es la chica inocente que conociste antes, ella ha cambiado, y es una lástima que haya cambiado para peor._

_**¿Por que dices eso? Tú no conoces a Bella**  
><em>

_Eso puede ser verdad, pero de lo que he visto y lo que he escuchado de sus pensamientos, realmente no te quiere, lamento decírtelo pero es mejor que lo sepas... como te lo digo, ella es una... una especie de succubus, aunque sin tanto encanto ni hermosura como los normales, ella puede sentir mucha lujuria hacia los hombres especialmente hacia las criaturas, ella no lo sabe, asi que es mejor que no le digas, por que de lo contrario, trataría de buscar la manera de ser un succubus mas potente, déjame decirte que todas las succubus buscan ser mas fuertes, para así poder robar más energía de los hombres mediante el acto sexual, ella quiere drenar tu energía y tu herencia de ti, aunque no lo sepa, es por eso que esta tan interesada en Edward... mi compañero._

_**¿El vampiro ese es tu compañero? Amigo, realmente tienes mala suerte.**_

_¿Que fue lo que te dije anteriormente? Nunca trates de manera tan irrespetuosa a tus mayores. Como ya sabes todo, espero que realmente tomes una buena decisión, y respecto a tu compañero, tu verdadera imprenta, déjame decirte que muy pronto podrás conocerlo, aunque tendrás que estar preparado, su temperamento suele ser un poco... inestable._

_**¿Quién es?**_

_-Fuera de la mente de Jacob-_

"Bien, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, tengo que marcharme, lamentablemente, todo se ha alargado mas que un poco y me siento cansado, asi que adiós, y recuerda lo que te dije Jacob, res-"

"Respeta a tus mayores, si, me acuerdo perfectamente, y Harry, gracias por todo"- Harry le sonrió sinceramente a Jacob, desapareciendo con un pequeño estallido que dejo perplejo a los dos lobos.

* * *

><p>"¿Sabes? Podrías agradecerme el que te deje ir, después de todo, la perdida de un miembro en mi guardia es fundamental, pero espero que puedas reunirte con tu compañero y que todo este bien"- Alec se arrodillo frente a Aro.<p>

"Gracias Aro, realmente eres un buen líder, es una lástima que todos los otros vampiros te vean con miedo, tu solo te aseguras de que nuestra comunidad este a salvo"- Aro le sonrió tiernamente a Alec.

"Realmente te extrañare Alec, eres la única persona que podía entenderme aquí"- Alec abrazó a Aro.

"¿Qué pasó con Caius?"- casi todos en Volturi sabia la relacion de Aro y Caius.

"Lamentablemente, el decidió que nada podía funcionar, me lo esperaba, pero no tan pronto, ahora vete, no quiero que tu compañero siga esperando, ni tu tampoco"- Mientras Aro veia a Alec salir por las gigantes puertas, Caius, desde una oscura esquina, veía con añoranza a Aro.

_" Voy a recuperarte, no importa que"- _con aquellos pensamientos, desapareció rápidamente con su velocidad sobrenatural.

* * *

><p>Yyyyy, aquí estaría la segunda parte de el capitulo trece, este me salio más largo, por lo que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

Gracias a los que me dejaron Review, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, no contesto a los Review, algo que no se si es lamentable, pero como no soy lo suficientemente buena para los agradecimientos... espero que entiendan.

Dejen Review ¿Siiiiiiiii?


	15. Chapter 13 -Parte 3- (Última parte)

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rowling y Meyer. Lamentablemente nada me pertenece, solo la increíble historia (modestia aparte) jajajajajaja :D**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Y dejen Review ya que me demore poco en actualizar ;D**

* * *

><p>Harry se metió a su cama, disfrutando del descanso que le había dado a su cuerpo. Realmente se sentía cansado y no sabia por que. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.<p>

_"Vaya, mira quién es, Harry Potter, el mocoso que vivió"- la gente se reía de él._

_"Ni siquiera puede cuidarse por si mismo, ¿viste lo que le hizo aquel hombre? Es realmente débil, y pensar que nuestro mundo está en sus manos, estamos todos condenados"- en un pequeño rincón, una figura menuda veía la escena con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_"Es tan despreciable, aunque tiene algo de bueno, y ese es su cuerpo"- los dos hombres que habían estado hablando se acercaron a la figura, __un cuchillo en sus manos listo para usarse._

_"Sé obediente y no trates de hacer nada, nos divertiremos mucho contigo"- _

_"No, p-por favor no lo hagan, y-yo no diré n-nada, solo d-déjenme i-ir"-mientras veía a los dos hombres acercarse a el, las lágrimas así como el miedo lo inundaron, se apegó más a la pared, con la esperanza de fundirse con esta. _

_"Harry"- cantaban los dos hombres._

_"N-no"- las lágrimas no paraban de salir._

_"Harry"- no, no, no, esto no podía estar pasando._

_"_¡Harry!"-

"¡NO! ¡Suéltame! ¡No diré nada! ¡Sólo suéltame!"- quiso zafarse del agarre, pero este no se movía por nada.

"Harry, tranquilízate, solo soy yo, Draco"- al escuchar ese nombre, Harry miró a la voz, si, efectivamente se trataba Draco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre este, llorando y tratando de olvidar aquel sueño, solo que este no fue un sueño, si no recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido aquella vez.

"¿Estás mejor?"- Draco vio con preocupación a Harry, nunca lo había visto así. "¿Por qué estabas tan alterado?"- el moreno se separó de su amigo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"S-sólo fue un sueño"-su voz no se oía nada bien, pero no le prestó atención. "¿Cuándo llegaste?"-cambió de tema rápidamente, no quería que Draco supiera de aquello.

"Vine tan pronto como me dijiste, por favor Harry, dime con que soñaste, quizás el decirlo te alivie un poco"- durante la conversación, Harry se había alejado de Draco.

"Solo con cosas del pasado, no sé si tu sabias pero Voldemort... el disfrutaba que sus Mortífagos humillaran a sus prisioneros de la peor forma posible, aunque había una que le gustaba más, y esa era... la violación"- durante los primeros segundos, Draco no entendía que implicaba Harry con lo que había dicho, pero después de acordarse de que el moreno había sido raptado por Voldemort, la horrible realización llegó a su mente.

"E-ellos... te violaron"- no era una pregunta, si no una aclaración.

Harry bajo su cabeza, sus hombros temblorosos, ahora Draco también se alejaría de el.

"No solo eso, en varias ocasiones, Voldemort también participaba, aunque en esas veces, el siempre echaba a sus seguidores fuera de la habitación, no era alguien a quien le gustaba compartir durante el sexo"- se rió amargamente. "Además de que... hace no mucho, un pedazo del alma de Voldemort que se había quedado en mi, tomo forma gracias a la ayuda de Pettigrew, y sucedió lo mismo... no pude defenderme, me había desmayado después de un tiempo, y al despertar, después de haber estado en gran dolor, me dieron la increíble noticia de que me habían convertido en vampiro"- todo lo dijo con tal amargura que Draco lo abrazó más fuertemente.

"Y-yo... Merlin lo lamento tanto Harry, tu menos que nadie merece lo que le pasa, si tan solo me hubieras dicho que venias, habría venido contigo"- Harry sonrió, el rubio ya-no-tan-arrogante había cambiado harto desde el fin de la guerra.

"Tenias cosas que hacer Draco, como ayudar a tu padre con todo lo que había sido quitado por el Ministerio durante la guerra, me alegro de que recuperaran todo lo que les pertenecía - el moreno se separó de Draco cuando sintió una presencia acercándose a su casa.

Draco también lo sintió y se gano de pie frente a Harry, varita en mano listo para atacar.

Tensos minutos pasaron hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta de Harry. El rubio miro a su amigo, quien le instó a abrir la puerta.

Draco se acercó cauteloso hacia la puerta, pero nada mas la abrió una cosa borrosa se dirigió hacia Harry, quien gritó, pero no de dolor, si no de placer. Totalmente incrédulo, Draco vio como aquel vampiro, por que no había duda de que lo era, devoraba la boca de su amigo como si no hubiera mañana, el rubio se aclaró la garganta, pero ninguno de los dos pareció escucharlo, bufó saliendo por la puerta, había visto por el camino un cartel donde decía "Reserva Quileute", así que decidió conocer el lugar, especialmente la playa a la que muchos le decían "La Push".

Mientras salia, escucho un grito de placer por parte de Harry.

"Se nota que no ha perdido el tiempo"-

* * *

><p>Harry gimió cuando una mano se colo debajo de su camisa, pellizcando sus pezones. Se separó de aquella boca que, durante su sueño, lo había vuelto loco.<p>

"A-Alec, creo que v-vamos demasiado ra-"- un grito volvió a salir de su boca cuando su compañero, en un arranque posesivo, mordió su cuello, extrayendo pequeñas gotas de sangre, las cuales solo parecieron excitar mas a Alec.

"Mio, mio, mio, mio"- Harry a esas altura estaba llorando por todo el placer que le brindaba la boca de Alec, quien lamia sus pezones ansiosamente, mordiéndolos ocasionalmente.

Cuando ya estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, beso profundamente a Harry, quien solo respiraba agitadamente, a pesar de que no lo necesitara. Alec vio con satisfacción las marcas en el cuello de Harry que el había dejado personalmente.

Lo besó una vez mas, viéndose incapaz de soportar estar separado de aquellos labios tentadores.

"Alec"- Harry se abrazo a Alec, quien se acostó a un lado de el, pasando su brazo por la menuda cintura del moreno.

"Mi Harry, mi compañero, mi amor"- Alec no hacia nada mas que abrazar y besar a su compañero ocasionalmente.

"Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado finalmente, no sabes todo lo que sufrí al no tenerte cerca"- la mente de Harry ni se acordaba de su otro compañero, Edward.

"Te amo Harry, y estoy feliz de tener a un compañero tan hermoso como tu, aunque si fueras la persona mas fea del planeta, te seguiría queriendo"- Harry se rió.

"¿Tu dices algo como esto?"- Alec miró a Harry, quien se había puesto un Glamour para lucir diferente.

Su cara estaba llena de acné, su nariz había crecido considerablemente y su cara estaba un tanto rellena, sus ojos eran de un color azul opaco y tenia un gran espesor de cejas.

Alec toco la cara de Harry dulcemente, besándolo a pesar de la apariencia de este.

"Harry, la apariencia no es lo que importa, si no lo que tienes aquí"- le dijo mientras apuntaba su corazón. " Además, no importa como seas, aun te seguiré amando"- Harry besó a Alec, regresando a su apariencia normal.

"Gracias por estar aquí Alec, realmente tu presencia es un gran consuelo a mi magia, ya no me quedaba mucho por vivir, es bueno que logre encontrarlos, si no... hubiera dejado este mundo sin posibilidad de haber conocido a mis compañeros"- Harry se quedó dormido lentamente, sorprendiendo a Alec, quien sabia por naturaleza que los vampiros no podían dormir.

"Duerme tranquilo Harry, estaré aquí siempre contigo"- en sus sueños, Harry miraba todo a su alrededor, sintiéndose en paz, miro a un gran árbol que había en el centro, sus ramas creciendo rápidamente.

_"Espero que seas feliz pequeño, la vida te ha dado dos maravillosos compañeros, no te rindas aunque tu otro compañero no pareciera aceptarte, las cosas se resolverán, y por fin podrás conseguir lo que tanto has estado esperando"-_ una ligera brisa movió sus cabellos, cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormido apoyado contra el árbol.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí esta la ultima parte de el capitulo 13.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Dejen Review!


	16. Chapter 14

Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba muy nervioso, no, no muy nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Miró a Alec, quien parecia tan calmado, demasiado para alguien que iria a una escuela llena de humanos con las hormonas revueltas.<p>

**-FlashBack-**

Después de haberse despertado abrazado a Alec, la felicidad sobrevino, estaba tan feliz de que por fin pudiera haber encontrado a su otro compañero. Se sentía con mas energías que nunca, y lo mejor de todo era que su compañero no se iría, no lo dejaría solo.

"Parece que estás feliz, mi Harry"- se acurrucó más a un lado de Alec, disfrutando del calor corporal de su compañero.

"Si, no es lo mismo estar contigo que con Edward, el es más... frió conmigo"- era verdad, Edward no pareciera quererlo.

"Él no es lo suficientemente bueno, aún es muy joven como para poder entender las cosas de compañeros de vida, o alma gemela"- Harry ya lo había pensado, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera triste.

"Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes tú, Alec?"- estaba curioso de la edad de su compañero.

"Bueno, Aro nos convirtió a mi y a mi hermana cuando teníamos quince*, pero ya han pasado mas de mil años desde eso, así que aún soy mayor que tu, ¿es un problema para ti el que viva en un cuerpo de un adolescente?"- Harry estaba sorprendido.

"Pareces mayor, y no, a mi no me importa la edad, para las almas gemelas no se importa que edad tenga la otra persona, mientras que este o esta lo acepte, estará todo bien"- puede que entre el y Alec existan cuatro años de diferencia en cuanto a edad, pero en existencia, Alec le ganaba por mucho.

"Aunque me siento mal, salir con un adolescente"- se rió cuando Alec le dio un pequeño golpe.

"¿Cuántos años tienes tú?"-

"Yo tengo diecinueve, aunque en dos días más cumpliré los veinte"- no es que el envejecería más de los diecinueve, ya que esa era la maldición (para algunos) de ser vampiro.

"Entonces, tendré que prepararte algo, algo para los dos solos"- Alec besó suavemente a Harry, acariciando el cuello de este.

"Alec, ¿que vas hacer mientras voy a la escuela?"- se sentía mal por dejar a su compañero solo, pero de lo que sabia, Alec estuvo viviendo solo tomando sangre humana, sus ojos lo delataban.

"Mmm, estaba pensando en ir a la escuela contigo, después de todo, no quiero tenerte fuera de mi vista, tienes que saber que soy muy posesivo"- un ligero pero placentero escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry cuando Alec le hablo de esa forma tan... posesiva.

"Me sentía triste por dejarte aquí, pero hay un problema... tus ojos, son de color rojo"- aunque para eso existían los Glamour.

"Ah, pero tu eres mago, puedes arreglar ese problema"- Harry estaba sorprendido, nunca le había dicho a Alec que era mago. "Lo sé por que investigué de ti, después de aquel sueño, no lo pensé dos veces para empezar a buscar información, no me demoró tanto, principalmente por que algunos de los otros miembros en Volterra fueron magos antes de que fueran convertidos, estos recuerdan pocas cosas y no tienen su magia, pero yo sabia que tu aun la conservabas, después de todo, si no fuera por tu magia, no habríamos podido comunicarnos por medio de sueños"-

"Vaya, si que te informaste... harto"- Harry se rió, todavía desconcertado, pero no podía negar que si hubiera sido otra persona, le habría lanzado un doloroso crucio, no es que fuera especialmente inclinado hacia esa maldición, pero algunas personas se lo merecían y a el no le gustaba que la gente empezara a investigar sobre el, odiaba eso.

"Si no hubieras sido mi compañero, te hubiera lanzado un doloroso crucio, da las gracias por eso"- Alec se veía confundido. _Es cierto, el solo sabe de mi._

"Se oye doloroso"- Harry se rió nuevamente, estaba haciendo mucho eso últimamente.

"Créeme, lo es"-

**-Fin BlashBack-**

"En serio Harry, parece que fueras una virgen que esta nerviosa por perder su virginidad, deja de actuar asi, puede que el chu- Alec quiera hacerlo, pero para eso estoy yo, para impedir que se toquen tanto"- Harry estaba un tanto dolido por las palabras de Draco, lamentaba más que nada el no ser virgen.

"¿Ah, si? Entonces dime, ¿quien es el que estaba tan nervioso ayer por que vio a un "Sexy Lobo" en el bosque?"- Alec se burló del humano rubio, no le agradaba mucho, especialmente por la manera en que trataba a su Harry. Miro a su compañero, y quiso matar al rubio, su Harry estaba triste.

"E-eso... ¡¿Qué te importa a ti maldito Chupasangre?!"- Alec bufó divertido.

"Realmente, ¿no puedes ser más creativo? ¿Chupasangre? Eso está pasado de moda, rubio oxigenado con problema de doble personalidad impulsiva"- Harry no pudo evitarlo, pero se rió fuertemente.

Alec sonrió al ver a Harry más feliz, Draco iba a reclamarle, pero cuando vio que el vampiro lo había hecho por poner más feliz a Harry, lo dejó pasar. Sabia que había tocado una fibra sensible con el tema de "Virginidad".

"Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho, chupapo-"-Harry tapó rápidamente la boca de Draco.

"Querido Drake, por favor, cierra tu boca antes que corte tu lengua, ¿si?"- el rubio asintió, sus ojos anchos por el medio, Harry era de temer cuando usaba ese tono tan... dulce, llegaban a dar escalofríos.

"Idiota"- susurró Alec por lo bajo, pero los sensibles oídos Veela de Draco pudieron escucharlo.

"Tienes suerte de que Harry esté aquí, de otra forma te incendiaria, estúpido vampiro chupapolla"- el rubio hablaba bajo, para que solo Alec pudiera oírlo.

"Alcance a escucharte Draco, y si vuelves a hablar, te cortaré algo mas que la lengua"- Draco estaba impresionado.

"Pero si el-"-se calló cuando Harry lo miro asesinamente por el espejo retrovisor. "Bien, me callo, me callo, que estamos sensibles, ¿acaso no lo hicieron?"- cuando se quedaron callados, el rubio abrió la boca. "Ustedes dos, ¿aún no...?"- se hubiera reído si no hubiera sido por la varita de Harry justo debajo de su barbilla.

"Realmente Drake, eres tan oxigenado, sabes lo que pasa cuando me haces enojar"- nadie pudo escuchar el grito de miedo de Draco.

* * *

><p>Felizmente, Harry se bajo del auto, siendo seguido por Alec, quien iba con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y con su cuerpo pegado a la espalda del moreno.<p>

Los pocos alumnos, quienes llegaban más temprano, se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la pareja, algunos ya conocían a Harry, y no creían que este fuera... gay. Pero estuvieron aún más sorprendidos cuando un despampanante rubio bajo del auto, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos ligeramente nublados. No cabe decir que muchos creían que ahí se había formado un trío, cuan equivocados estaban.

"Potter, no me dejes atrás, te dije que me esperaras!"- Harry y Alec caminaron más rápido, sus pasos sincronizados perfectamente.

"¡POTTER!"- Harry empezó a reír fuertemente, impresionando a las pocas personas que estaban en la escuela a esa hora, nunca habían visto reír al moreno.

"Me encanta oír tu risa mi Harry, es lo más hermoso"- Alec buscó los labios de Harry, quién gustosamente lo aceptó.

"¡Mis inocentes ojos!"- Harry se separó de Alec, viendo a un, ya más arreglado Draco, quien lo miraba enojado.

"Tus ojos no tienen nada de inocente, querido Drake, no desde que viste a ese "Sexy Lobo""- los dos vampiros se rieron.

"No me busques Potter"-

"No tienes con que amenazarme Draco, aqui Alec sabe todo de mi, **todo**"-Draco miró a Harry, sorprendido de que este se hubiera abierto tanto a Alec.

"¿T-todo?"- Alec asintió, abrazando aún más a Harry.

"Estuvimos hablando sobre nosotros estos dos dias en los que estuvimos juntos"- Harry se fundió contra Alec. "Le conté sobre lo que pasé, sobre los Dursley, sobre mis años en Hogwarts, sobre... Voldemort"- Draco estaba más que sorprendido, y alegre. Por que a pesar de todo, Alec no dejó a Harry, aunque el moreno no tenia la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido con Voldemort.

"Me alegro, me alegro saber que por fin te has abierto"- Harry abrazó a Draco, Alec todavía manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Gracias, aunque nunca te he dicho la razón del por que me fui de Inglaterra"- esto llamó la atención de Draco, Harry nunca dio explicaciones, las verdaderas, del por que se había ido de Inglaterra. "Yo... estaba mal Draco, mal por no tener a mi compañero, mi alma gemela"- con eso le quedaba todo claro al rubio. "No queria que me vieran en ese estado, prefería que me recordaran como Harry, el enérgico Harry, no el que estaba muriendo por la falta de sus compañero"- Draco asintió.

Espera...¡Compañero?!

"Compañeros? Vaya Harry, tu si que te las arreglas ¿no?"- el moreno le pegó suavemente a Draco.

"Así soy yo"- los tres fueron a buscar el horario de Draco y Alec, y para suerte de Alec, todas sus clases eran con Harry.

"Estaremos juntos amor"- Harry lo besó.

"Si, qué alegria"- Draco miró su calendario, increíble, el solo tenia dos clases con Harry.

* * *

><p>Alice se detuvo a mitad de camino, su vista vidriosa.<p>

_"Alec, ¿estás seguro de esto? No quiero que por mi cambies tu forma de vida"- Harry miraba con preocupación a su compañero, quien atentamente escuchaba el ruido por el bosque, los animales, el agua del rió que estaba no muy lejos, y finalmente, lo que el esperaba, un zorro._

_Alec corrió rápidamente, agarrando al pequeño zorro del cuello, bebiendo de su sangre y sintiéndose satisfecho con su comida._

_"Alec, espera, lo vas a matar"- realmente, Harry estaba muy loco como para quitarle su comida a un vampiro con hambre._

_Sorprendentemente, Alec le dio el pequeño zorro a Harry, quien lo acunaba dulcemente y con unas cuantas palabras, curaba los dos agujeros que habían en el pequeño pescuezo. El zorro dio un pequeño "yip" y lamia su mano, mientras que Alec se acercaba._

_"No es muy sabio acercarse a un vampiro cuando este come Harry"- beso los labios del moreno, alejándose cuando el zorro araño su barbilla. "Parece que se encariñó contigo, ¿que vas a hacer?"- Harry miró dubitativamente al pequeño zorro, pero al ver aquellos lindos ojos, decidió quedárselo._

_"Lo llevaré conmigo, después de todo, yo lo sané y parece que se convirtió en mi familiar, no sabia que en estos bosques existían... tales animales con magia"- Alec se ganó tras Harry, acercando el cuerpo de este._

_"Me gusta estar así contigo, solo los dos"-Harry asintió._

_"A mi también, realmente, tú eres todo lo que necesito, aún cuando mi otro co"_ la visión empezó a desvanecerse, exasperando a Alice, había ocurrido mucho eso últimamente.

Cuando logró salir de la nube, se encontró con Edward, literalmente, encima de ella.

"¿Por qué el esta aquí? ¿Por qué esta con Harry? ¿Por que Harry-?"- Alice empujó a Edward, harta de este.

"Te dije Edward, te dije que lo perderías si no aceptabas a tu compañero, ya ves, ahí está tu resultado, él encontró a alguien más"- estaba enojada, pero quién podía culparla, Edward había despreciado a su compañero. "Pensé que lo arreglarías todo, pero veo que fui tonta al creer eso"-sin decir más, se marchó seguida por Jasper, quien le envió una última mirada de preocupación a Edward.

"Siempre supe que eras idiota, pero no hasta tal extremo"- genial, hasta Rosalie.

"No molestes ahora"-iba subiendo las escaleras, pero las palabras de Rosalie lo congelaron.

"No sé que vio Alice en su visión, pero déjame decirte algo Edward, entre toda la familia, tu tienes la suerte de conocer a tu compañero, tu otra mitad, Carlisle y Esme son hechos uno para el otro, almas gemelas destinadas a las otras, ¿ves lo felices que son? Así estarías tú ahora, si no hubieras elegido a la humana esa, además-"

"No creo que el sea mi compañero, si lo fuera, el no estaría tan feliz con alguien más"- ahora si subió, definitivamente.

"Idiota, ustedes tres son uno solo, tienes que verlo antes que el hilo que te une a ellos se rompa"- lamentablemente Rosalie no podía decir nada, se había prometido a ella misma el no meterse entre los asuntos de los demás, ni aún cuando su hermano estuvo con la humana, se lo había prometido a si misma desde que descubriera su don y haberlo usado incorrectamente.

* * *

><p>"Por cierto, ¿no querias presentarme a alguien Harry?"- el moreno asintió, buscando a la persona, pero no pudo encontrarla.<p>

"Parece que no vino hoy"- suspiró abatido.

"¿Quién no vino?"- Harry se asustó, miró a Alice, quien le sonreia divertida.

"Pensé que no vendrían"- Alice se acercó a Harry dispuesta a abrazarla, pero un brazo impidió que se acercara más.

"Te agradecería si no tocaras a mi compañero, Alice Cullen"- Alec le dijo fríamente.

"Vaya, parece que aún estás enojado por lo que pasó con Aro, realmente lo siento mucho, en ese entonces, era muy ciega"-

"Veo que así era, pero si se vuelve a repetir, no dudaré en despedazarte"- Alice le sonrio.

"Claro, claro, aunque no creo que Harry te dejaría ¿verdad mi lindo y moreno amigo?"- Harry asintió, sonriendo hacia Jasper, quien, a pesar de todo, se había reído, aún con la amenaza hacia su esposa.

"Yo quería presentarlos, pero parece que ya se conocen, qué pena"- Harry hizo pucheros.

Alec no pudo resistirlo y besó a Harry.

"Realmente, no puedo mantenerme alejado de tu boca"- Harry se ruborizó.

"Es verdad, sabe a gloria cuando lo besas, ¿no?"- Alec se congeló, miró al intruso en su momento íntimo.

"¿Tú como lo sabes, Cullen?"-

"Eh, Alec"- Harry tomó la mano de su compañero, intercambio que no pasó desapercibido por Edward, quién estaba furioso. Todos en el comedor estaban viendo el intercambio, aunque no entendieran mucho.*

"Así que te besas con todos, ¿eh, Harry? No imaginé que fueras tan pu-"- un fuerte golpe lo dejó tumbado en el piso, no fue ni Alec ni Jasper, (este último estaba por alguna razón, enojado con Edward) si no un arrogante rubio quién le dirigía su peor mirada de desprecio a Edward.

"Este no me gusta Harry, ¿por qué le prestas atención?"- Edward se levantó, dispuesto a atacar al rubio, pero Harry, viendo el peligro, lo detuvo.

"No lo toques Edward, y me harías un gran favor si te alejaras de nosotros"- Alec alejó a Harry de Edward, por laguna razón, no confiaba mucho en el otro vampiro.

"Yo tampoco confió mucho en ti, Alec Volturi"- el nombrado se burló de Edward, no creia que este jugara tan sucio.

"Edward, es mejor si te vas si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte"- Jasper amenazó a Edward, quien salió enojado del comedor, siendo seguido por los muchos pares de ojos de los estudiantes.

"Alec, ¿puedes sacarme de aquí"?-Alec asintió, agarró la mano de Harry y juntos salieron hacia el exterior.

Caminaron un rato por las orillas del bosque, cuando Harry vio que estaban bien alejados de la escuela, dejó que las lágrimas salieran.

"Duele tanto Alec, tanto"- Alec abrazó más fuerte a su compañero, sintiendo la tristeza y anhelo de este hacia su otro compañero. "¿Por qué tenia que ser él? Es algo que me pregunto desde que lo conocí"- el cielo se oscureció, no poco después, la lluvia empezó a caer.

"Harry, no tienes por que aguantar esto, si quieres... podrías irte conmigo a Volterra una vez que termine el año"- el moreno lo pensó.

_"Si aceptó ir con el y dejo a mi otro compañero atrás, estaría perdiendo la mitad de mi magia, pero"-_ miró a Alec, quien lo miraba con tanto amor. "Está bien, una vez que termine el año, me iré contigo a Volterra"- Alec besó una vez más a Harry, contento.

"_Padre, Madre, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?"- _preguntó hacia el cielo.

"**_Serás feliz hijo mio, solo espera y la felicidad vendrá a ti, solo espera_**"- a Harry se le partió el corazón al ver a sus padres frente a él.

"_¿Cómo puedo verlos?_"- quiso acercarse para abrazarlos, pero una barrera lo impedía.

"**_Las Reliquias de la Muerte, conceden los deseos de tu__ corazón_"- **Harry miró la marca en su mano, delineándola ligeramente.

"_Así que los deseos de mi corazón, ¿eh?_"-

"**_Ahora vuelve con tu compañero, lo estás preocupando"-_** Harry asintió, se alejó de la barrera y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

><p>*Estuve investigando y vi que Alec tenia 13 años, pero me parecía raro poner su edad verdadera, así que le puse quince ;D no está muy alejado de los 19.<p>

* cuando se dice "Todos en el comedor estaban viendo el intercambio, aunque no entendieran mucho- No quise alargar más esa parte, así que prefiero explicarlo aquí aunque muchos se deben haber dado cuenta, bueno, la cosa es que Harry puso un confundus en la conversación que estaban manteniendo, no quería que las demás personas supieran sobre sus verdaderas identidades. Si, se que algunos piensan "Y para eso tanto atado?" Pero ey, así soy yo X'D.

Bueno, aquí tengo el capitulo 14 terminado. Más extenso (a mi parecer) y con más interacción Alec/Harry, se que algunos quieren la interacción entre Edward/Harry o Edward/Harry/Alec, pero eso se verá cuando ya todo se arregle entre los tres. En el próximo capítulo tengo planeado mostrarles el encuentro entre Draco/Jacob el "Sexy Lobo" X'D Desde la perspectiva de Jacob y después Draco, con algunas apariciones de la pareja estelar, pero estará más centrado en el Jaco (Jacob/Draco). Si, no soy taaaan imaginativa con los nombres, como verán ¿Sugerencia de algún nombre?

Algunos ya habían adivinado que el rubio oxigenado con doble personalidad impulsiva era pareja del querido (solo por algunos) Jacob.

Pronto me iré de vacaciones, así que quise dejarles este capitulo listo.

¡Dejen Review! (Asegúrense de mandar sus Review antes de esta y la otra semana, estaré lejos por 2 semanas, en el sur y después a la playita ¡Yay!)

Felices Vacaciones!


	17. Chapter 15

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunqe de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario criticando lo siguiente: Slash - Trío- Doble penetración, etc. Desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalente al Yaoi._

Todos los derechos reservados por la maravillosa Rowling.

Ahora si, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>-Jacob-<strong>

Quil, Seth y yo fuimos hacia la playa para poder sacar un poco de tensiones que se acumulaban mientras las semanas pasaban, ya era el periodo de pruebas y tenía que estudiar mucho para no repetir el año, además de que no quería decepcionar a mi padre.

Llegamos a la playa y fue ahí dónde lo vi, aquel ángel tan hermoso, su cabello rubio se agitaba por el viento, su pecho se movía tranquilamente de acuerdo a su respiración, llegaba a emitir un brillo estando ahí de pie.

Me pregunto que hace tan magnífico ángel aquí en la tierra de los vivos, y a pocos metros de mi nada más.

"Hey Jacob! Ven rápido, mira lo que encontró Seth"- el ángel rubio miró hacia dónde me encontraba, mi respiración se cortó cuando aquellos magníficos ojos plateados se fijaron en mi, el ángel se vio sorprendido al verme.

Estaba acercándome a el, pero vino Quil y me agarró del brazo, tirándome hacia dónde estaba Seth con una especie de gelatina.

Me solté de el y volví a mirar hacia donde estaba aquel ángel, pero ya no había nadie.

¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? Probablemente.

Me di la vuelta y miré a Seth, pero un extraño apretón en mi corazón me tenía triste, es como si... hubiera perdido algo importante.

"Amigo, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¡Ya sé! Estás triste por que Seth encontró esto antes que tú, jajajaja"- miré con desagrado a Quil, este paró de reír al ver mi mirada.

"Cállate"- le dije enojado, me alejé de los dos y fui hacia el lugar donde aquel ángel rubio había estado de pie no minutos antes.

Un increíble aroma llegó a mi nariz, seguí aquel olor sin darme cuenta y terminé de pie frente al acantilado, el olor se fue, pero por cosas del destino miré hacia abajo y me paralicé.

El ángel rubio iba cayendo hacia el agua, pero desapareció antes de tocarla. Me arrodille casi al borde del acantilado, esperando a ver si algo ocurría pero lo único que pasó fue que una ola especialmente grande chocó contra las rocas.

Me senté en el suelo, mi mente en blanco.

"Malditos adolescentes y su estúpida curiosidad, ¿por qué no pueden mantenerse alejado de uno? Maldito Potter, es su culpa que esté aquí"- me di la vuelta a medida que la voz se venía acercando, en pocos segundos el ángel rubio apareció frente a mi.

Vi como se paralizó y también la forma en que daba pasos hacia atrás tranquilamente, pretendiendo no verme.

"¿Qué es lo que miras? ¿Quieres pelea?"- no pude evitarlo, pero me reí.

El ángel rubio se veía enojado cada vez más a medida que mi risa aumentaba.

"¡Deja de reírte maldito perro!"- mi risa se detuvo, miré al ángel rubio.

"¿Cómo sabes lo que soy?"- me di de cabezazos mentalmente, con mi pregunta sólo confirmé sus palabras.

El ángel rubio levantó una de sus esculpidas cejas. "¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? No te conozco"- eso me enojó.

"Tú sabes lo que soy aún sin conocerme, así que me tienes que decir como!"- le grité enojado, el ángel solo levantó una ceja, al parecer nada afectado por mi tono de voz así como tampoco de mi altura.

"Estamos sensible ¿no?"- el rubio se iba alejando, pero fui más rápido y en cuestión de segundos lo tenía aplastado bajo de mi en mi forma de lobo, el ángel (aunque ahora pensaba que era más bien un demonio) dio un chillido al caer, pero después de verme se puso a reír.

"En verdad, ustedes los muggles no son nada de aburridos ¿cierto? Convertirse en un gigante lobo es lo único que se había escapado de mis posibilidades, ¿podrías alejarte de mi? Estás ensuciando mi ropa"- le rugí al rubio, pero este sólo parecía enojarse más. "Deja de rugir! Me duelen los oídos No das miedo chucho, eres sólo un perro gigante con el que puedo lidiar fácilmente, y agradece que te estoy pidiendo, los Malfoy no pedimos, actuamos"-no pude ni siquiera gruñirle por que lo siguiente que supe es que fui impulsado por el aire por una fuerza invisible y caí al piso dolorosamente.

Gemí y miré al rubio quien se sacudía sus ropas, tenía una especie de palo en la mano que me estaba apuntando.

"Ahora si, por más compañero mio que seas no permitiré que te comportes dan indignamente ¿podrías volver a tu forma humana?"-me paré a cuatro patas y me transformé en humano.

Estaba desnudo y el rubio me miró de pies a cabezas, deteniéndose en cierta parte de mi anatomía.

"Vaya, si que eres grande"- me rei, que raro era mi estado de ánimo hoy, en un segundo estaba enojado y al otro me estaba riendo.

"Tú en cambio eres pequeño"- el rubio me miró enojado, bufando después de unos segundos.

"A pesar de ser 'pequeño' fácilmente pude alejar de mi a un lobo gigante"- se burló, yo sólo lo miré sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"- le ofrecí mi mano.

El rubio la tomó y una placentera corriente pasó por mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos, el rubio era todo lo que podía ver.

Él era mi imprenta.

"Draco Malfoy, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"- lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo y reclamé su boca en un beso desesperado.

Me separé cuando vi que le faltaba aliento y le respondí. "Jacob Black"- lo besé nuevamente, sin importar cuanto intentara alejarse.

* * *

><p>-Draco-<p>

Caminé en una especie de nube hacia la casa de Harry, recordando las sensaciones del beso con Jacob.

Merlín fue genial, el era tan sexy y-

Me detuve en seco, maldita sea, estaba siendo impulsado por mi Veela, Padre me dijo que esto podría pasar una vez que me encontrara con mi compañero, realmente no creí que fuera a suceder, pero Padre seguía insistiendo que pasaría según su experiencia propia con madre.

Me calmé y caminé más tranquilamente hacia la casa, agudizando mi oído por si escuchaba algún ruido muy comprometedor. Afortunadamente lo único que escuché fue la respiración calmada de Harry que indicaba que se había quedado dormido.

En serio, vampiro y quedándose dormido, solo a Harry podía ocurrirle eso.

Entré a la casa, pero parece que hice mucho ruido por que Harry se despertó y venía desde su dormitorio seguido por el otro vampiro.

"¿En dónde estuviste Draco?"- me emocioné por esa pregunta.

"Fui a la reserva Quileute, Harry encontré a mi compañero y es un sexy lobo!"- me arrepentí inmediatamente después de decir aquello.

Harry se estaba riendo. "No vas a dejar de molestarme con esto ¿Verdad?"- negó, el vampiro que tenía un agarre sobre su cintura se veía capturado por la risa de Harry.

Gemí y corrí hacia la habitación que cara-rajada (no será más Harry si me molesta todo el tiempo con lo que dije) tenía para mi.

Me metí en la cama sin cambiarme de ropa y me tapé hasta la cabeza.

Un Malfoy no se comportaba así, pero que más daba cuando estaba solo en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Y aquí está el cap 15!<p>

No es tan largo como planeaba, pero algo es algo.

Espero que haya sido de su gusto el capítulo.

-0-0-0-0-

Smeraldtsuki: Jajajaja, todas quieren que Edward sufra, pero recuerden las sabias palabras de los padres de Harry (Sólo espera y la felicidad vendrá a ti) eso es lo que ocurrirá, si, haré sufrir a Edward, pero más adelante podrán ver el por que de su actitud hacia Harry (y eso es lo único que diré) Y muchos kisses para ti *3*

queen-chiibi: Me gusta que te guste el fic! Realmente se hizo una sabia elección de segundo compañero para Harry, tienen que agradecer por el resultado de la encuesta de hace tiempo para elegir al compañero con cara de ?. Ya ves, eres otra que odia a Edward X'D y hay más.

Luna1986: Bueno, de que Edward sufrirá sufrirá eso está más que claro, recuperar a Harry no le será algo muy fácil, pero tampoco muy difícil, está en termino medio 1-1. Además de que hay razones y razones de su comportamiento.

Anikaaki: Harry merece mucho consuelo por parte de Alec, y aquí estuvo más presente el 'rubio oxigenado con problema de personalidad impulsiva' X'D. Harry podría haberlo puesto en su lugar, pero habían tocado una fibra sensible en el así que se quedó callado y triste, pero para eso está Alec. Al principio planeaba hacer la personalidad de Alec un poco... alejado. Una especie de 'Me preocupo por ti pero no sé como demostrarlo', pero me puse a pensar 'Harry ya tiene a un bastardo que cree que no lo quiere, puede pensar lo mismo de Alec debido a su actitud', así que como ya ves, quedó así Alec. Frío por fuera, pero cálido por dentro, y cariñoso sobre todo con Harry.

Luciana: Ya sabes, mi deber es servirles X'D. Ya estoy de regreso, y besos para ti también *3*

AikoAmane: Actualice lo más pronto que pude.

-0-0-0-0-

Gracias por sus lindos Review 3

¿Me dejan más?

X'D

Hasta la próxima.


	18. Chapter 16

_Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca a Harry desde el fin de la guerra, el Horrocrux dentro de el desapareció cuando murió por cinco minutos. No queriendo preocupar más a sus amigos, decide mudarse a un pequeño estado en Estados Unidos. Forks, Washington. ¿Que pasara una vez que se encuentre con los Cullen? ¡¿Y por que las visiones de Alice son tan inciertas una vez que Harry llega a Forks!. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea la verdadera personalidad de Bella? ¿Estará herido o decepcionado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Se dará cuenta de quién es su pareja antes de morir? ¿Que si muere antes de hacerlo?_

_Pairing: Edward/Harry/? Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Esme/Carlisle Draco/?_

_Advertencia: Obviamente, Slash. Trío, doble penetración, sexo oral, anal, angustia, muerte, violación. M-preg._

_Si no te gusta nada de eso o no tienes la edad suficiente para leerlo, da la vuelta y no leas (aunqe de todos modos lo leas)._

_Aviso: No quiero ningún comentario criticando lo siguiente: Slash - Trío- Doble penetración, etc. Desde ahora estas leyendo esto por que te gusta, y si no, pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sobre todo si no te gusta el Slash (relacion boy x boy), que es equivalente al Yaoi._

Todos los derechos reservados por la maravillosa Rowling.

Gracias a 19'Mika-chan'91 por ser beta de este capítulo :D

* * *

><p><em>Harry agarró la mano de Alec a medida que iban entrando al castillo de los Volturi. Vio a Aro esperándolos de pie en medio del salón.<em>

_Alec apretó su mano confortablemente al sentir su cautela._

_Aro se acercó a Harry y sonrió. "Maravilloso compañero el que tienes Alec, pero… me parece que aquí falta alguien"- Harry se tensó junto a Alec._

"_Él… no acepta su vínculo con Harry"- el nombrado tembló al recordarlo._

"_¿Se podría saber quién es el?"- Alec miró a Harry pidiendo su permiso, quién al ver la pregunta en sus ojos asintió._

"_Es Ed-",_ la visión de Alice se cortó abruptamente, intentó verla nuevamente, pero no pudo.

Frunció su ceño con irritación. Esto ya llevaba sucediendo varios días, tenía estas visiones dónde Harry iba junto a Alec con lo Volturi, pero siempre se interrumpía y no podía volver a verla, era en verdad irritante.

Además de que recientemente Harry andaba siempre cansado, Alec tenía que cargarlo casi para poder hacer que este caminara. Todos parecían darse cuenta del estado del moreno, todos menos Edward.

A Alice le parecía verdaderamente molesto que su hermano estuviera siempre molestando a Harry cuando este estaba tranquilo junto a Alec. Estaba que le cortaba la cabeza a su hermano.

Y pensar que no hace mucho tiempo Edward fue alguien más agradable.

Suspiró al ver a Edward a lo lejos molestando a Harry, quién al parecer ya harto mandó un golpe a la mandíbula de Edward y lo mandó hacia atrás.

Se acercó para detener a Edward antes de que este le hiciera daño a Harry, pero Alec se encargó de eso.

Alec se acercó a Harry y vio su mano, suspirando aliviado cuando supo que no había sufrido daño alguno, después, volviéndose hacia Edward lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

"Deja tranquilo a **mi **compañero Cullen si no quieres tener a todo Volterra cazando tu inútil trasero congelado"- después de eso caminó tranquilamente hacia Harry quién lo abrazó nada más tenerlo a su lado.

Draco llegó no poco después, empujando a Edward nada más enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Rosalie solamente veía desde la distancia junto a Emmett, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada.

Miró a Edward y sintió un miedo terrible por este al ver que su hilo estaba completamente negro e iba contaminando el de Harry.

Estaba decidida, esta noche hablaría con él, y si eso no funcionaba, entonces tendría que recurrir a Harry, quién al parecer sufría más por todo aquello y que de seguro haría algo para mejorar la situación.

-0-

Harry suspiró y pasó su mano por los ojos para sacar las lágrimas, aquella situación ya estaba llegando a su límite.

Todos estos días había estado pensando y ya se había decidido.

Negaría su vínculo con Edward, al diablo si perdia la mitad de su magia, no quería seguir sintiéndose de aquella forma. Quería, no, _necesitaba_ ser feliz junto a Alec.

Este era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Alec, tengo algo que decirte"- Alec miró a Harry, tocando el rostro de este al ver sus conflictivas emociones. "Ya me decidí, negaré mi vínculo con Edward y me iré contigo a Volterra"- Alec se sintió alegre en un primer momento, pero esta alegría se fue cuándo vio lo triste que estaba Harry. "A pesar de que no quiero perder la mitad de mi magia, esto ya no da para más, yo no soy así Alec, no soy así de débil, no me gusta sentirme así y si todo esto es por Edward, prefiero negar mi vínculo con él y sólo estar contigo."

Alec abrazó a Harry, sintiendo como este se relajaba en sus brazos. "Siempre estaré a tu lado Harry, siempre"- Alec besó a Harry, este se empezó a recostar en la cama sin romper el contacto, cuando las cosas se iban poniendo más calientes, tocaron la puerta.

Harry se alejó y suspiró, besó una vez más a Alec y fue a abrir. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Rosalie frente a él buscando completamente nerviosa.

"No me debería meter en esto, pero sólo lo hago por el bien de ustedes… ¿me dejas pasar?"- Harry se sonrojó y asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que Rosalie entrara.

"Esto es verdaderamente incómodo y no lo debería estar haciendo pero… sé que Edward es tu compañero"- Harry se sorprendió. "Todos en la familia creen que yo sólo tengo como un don mi belleza, pero ya era así de antes"- Harry se rio ligeramente.

Rosalie sonrió al ver que por lo menos lo que dijo fue gracioso. "La verdad es que mi poder no es nada especial, yo sólo puedo ver… yo puedo ver los hilos rojos que unen a la gente. Ya sabes, esos hilos rojos que a veces en Japón se ponen las parejas para creer que van a estar siempre juntos sin importar la distancia, algo inútil considerando que ninguno es el compañero del otro y que estos están a su lado, la cosa aquí es que yo puedo ver el hilo que te une tanto a Edward como a Alec"- Rosalie esperó a que Harry terminara de digerir la información. "A lo largo de estos días, el hilo que te mantiene atado a Edward se ha ido debilitando, no es tu culpa, es solo que Edward es demasiado terco y desde que estuvo con Isabella, terminaron y no me preguntes como lo sé, ha estado un tanto descontrolado. Ya sabes, la sangre de Isabella es lo que llama a Edward, ella es su túa cantante y Edward confundió eso como el vínculo con su compañero. Ahora Edward solo quiere matarla por qué cree que a causa de ella tú no lo aceptas, aunque sé que la razón es la forma en que te ha estado tratando estos días, eso no tiene nada que ver aquí realmente, pero sólo quería decírtelo. Hoy me di cuenta de que el hilo de Edward está negro, y esto te está contaminando a ti, esa es la razón del porque estás tan cansado y sin ánimo estos días."

Harry estaba asintiendo desde su lugar en el regazo de Alec. Rosalie pensó que se veían bien juntos, pero sabía que se verían mejor cuando Edward estuviera con ellos.

"La única vez en que vi que el hilo de alguien se tiñera de negro, era cuando alguien estaba poseído por un fantasma o algo por el estilo"- ante esta declaración Harry se tensó. "Quería decirte esto para que no cometieras un error y negaras de tu vínculo con Edward, créeme cuando te digo que eso no funcionara, a lo largo de mi vida inmortal he visto a varias parejas predestinadas renunciar a su vínculo o destino, pero este nunca desaparece. Un compañero o alma gemela es para toda la vida, incluso si eres mago, nada te servirá para poder romper tu vínculo con Edward."

Harry la miró y Rosalie pensó que había dicho algo malo. "¿Cómo sabes que soy mago?"

"Por qué conocí a uno de tu especie, los hilos de los magos son diferente que el de la gente normal, el de los magos es más brillante." Harry asintió.

"Y dices que el hilo de Edward puede estar negro debido a que alguien más está poseyéndolo"- Rosalie asintió.

Harry se separó de Alec y se levantó, dio vueltas por la sala antes de agarrar la cosa más cercana y tirarla hacia la pared. Alec se puso de pie alarmado, pero Harry no le prestó atención.

"Sabía que debería haberme asegurado, pero no pensé que pudiera ocurrir, claro, ahora veo por qué el comportamiento de Edward cambió tan repentinamente, maldito Peter, de alguna forma descubrió que Edward era mi compañero."

Después de varios minutos de destrozar y maldecir, Harry se calmó lo suficiente y se sentó nuevamente.

"Gracias Rosalie, te debo mucho. Gracias a ti sé lo que está mal."

"Quisiera preguntar… ¿Sabes lo que pasa con Edward?"- Harry asintió.

"Si, estoy seguro de que un fragmento del alma de Tom está dentro de él y está causando que todo esto ocurra"- Harry sintió ganas de llorar.

¿Cuándo podría finalmente liberarse de Tom?

_Solamente cuando seas completamente mío, Harry._

Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente, esperando ver a Tom detrás de él, pero no había nadie. De repente su cicatriz dio una dolorosa punzada, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso de ellos.

Quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Ven, ya se sabe que es lo que ocurre verdaderamente con Edward :3<p>

Y Tom aún no se ha ido! :c

¡Dejen sus lindos comentarios!


	19. Chapter 17

Y aqui la actualización, me demoré más de lo que prometí (mucho más) ya que el documento de la historia que tenia en mi pc había desaparecido 0.0 asi que estaba desesperada, pero después me acordé que tenía un capítulo en un mensaje de cuando se lo había mandado a 19'Mika-chan'91 para que lo revisara y pude descargarlo y terminar lo que me quedaba :B

Gracias a 19'Mika-chan'91

(Desde ahora siempre haré respaldo de lo que escriba, por si acaso)

©J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Rosalie salió de la casa de Harry sintiéndose un poco más ligera, esperaba que su intervención ayudara con el trío, sabía que Harry estaba muy afectado por lo que estaba pasando, y presentía que ahí había más de lo que se veía a simple vista.<p>

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, tanto para Harry y Alec, como para su hermano.

* * *

><p>Harry no dejaba de moverse, murmurando cosas que, si Alec no hubiera sido vampiro, apenas habría alcanzado a escuchar.<p>

Se acercó a Harry lentamente, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de su compañero, quien nada más sentir su contacto se relajó apoyándose contra él.

"¿Qué te tiene tan alterado?"— Harry se removió en sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él, su cara cerca de la suya,

"Yo... estoy preocupado y enojado, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te conté acerca de Tom?"— Alec asintió. "Bueno, tal parece que su 'alma' aún sigue por aquí y... de alguna forma logró saber que Edward es mi compañero y ahora su alma está dentro de Edward"— Harry cerró sus ojos rápidamente, queriendo detener las inminentes lágrimas.

Alec acunó tiernamente el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, borrando las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de los ojos de Harry y besando cada párpado con ternura. "Así que es por eso que se comportaba de esa forma, me imagino que Tom no quiere que estés con Edward, ni conmigo, y por eso intenta separarte de nosotros." — Harry asintió. "Harry, tú sabes que nada en el mundo puede separarme de ti, siempre estaré contigo y prometo ayudar en todo lo que pueda para que logres deshacerte de Tom, yo quiero verte feliz, verte sonreír como en aquellas fotos dónde estabas con tus amigos y familia, yo quiero que tú seas la persona más feliz en este mundo tan cruel y si Edward es lo que falta para que seas feliz, yo lucharé para que el este con nosotros"— Harry enterró su rostro en el pecho de Alec sintiéndose mejor, aunque la tristeza aún no se fuera.

"Me siento tan culpable, momentos antes yo estaba tan dispuesto a renunciar a mi compañero, renunciar a él en vez de luchar para que este estuviera a mi lado, me siento tan mal por eso y a veces pienso que no merezco a nadie, que merezco morir completamente solo por todos mis pecados".

Alec sonrió con tristeza hacia Harry, enojado con el destino por hacer sufrir tanto a su compañero. "Harry, tú no has cometido ningún pecado, solo mataste a esa gente porque ellos querían tomar lo más querido para ti, mataste a un mago que estuvo aterrorizando a tu mundo, un mago que te hizo sufrir tanto y que te quitó a tus padres. Salvaste un montón de gente que no tendrías que haber salvado, luchaste por tu familia, por lo que tú querías, así que no digas que mereces morir, porque si tu murieras... yo moriría contigo".

Harry se sintió tan mal por entristecer a Alec, se suponía que su compañero debía ser feliz con él, no triste. "Yo soy feliz contigo Harry, nunca en mi vida fui más feliz, le doy gracias a todo dios que fueras mi compañero".

Harry levantó su cabeza, mirando los ojos de Alec, viendo la verdad en ellos. "Yo te amo Alec, aun con toda mi familia a mi lado siempre me sentí solo, estaba tan resignado a morir, tan resignado a no encontrarlos que me di por vencido fácilmente".

"Harry, siempre fuiste tan fuerte, tan independiente, tú puedes poner todas tus preocupaciones en mi, tus miedos y hasta tus dudas, yo nunca dejaré de escucharte, cada palabra que sale de tu boca es muy preciado para mí, porque eso demuestra cuánto confías en mi." — Harry inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, cerrando sus ojos ante la fragancia de su compañero.

Ya se había decidido.

"Yo... quiero ayudar a Edward, quiero que Tom desaparezca por una vez de mi vida, quiero estar feliz y en paz con ustedes, quiero que nuestros hijos no vivan con miedo por lo que pueda venir de parte de Tom"— Alec asintió, besando suavemente a Harry.

"Y yo te ayudaré en eso, después de todo, Edward es tanto tu compañero como el mío".

Harry sintió como un peso que no sabía que tenía se levantó de sus hombros.

* * *

><p><em>Edward se levantó del suelo, un dolor sordo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Estaba confundido y no sabía dónde se encontraba, todo estaba oscuro y a pesar de ser vampiro apenas podía distinguir lo que había a su alrededor.<em>

_"Edward Cullen, compañero de mi Harry, ¿cómo te sientes en mi pequeña, pero humilde ilusión?"_ —_ Edward se dio la vuelta rápidamente, viendo una figura no muy lejos de él__._

_"¿Quién eres tú?"- la figura se rió y Edward se estremeció involuntariamente, no le gustaba para nada aquella risa._

_"Yo soy el compañero de Harry, a pesar de lo que pueda pensar este, estoy aún en este mundo solo porque Harry me quiere aquí, él aún me recuerda y mi alma seguirá aquí todo el tiempo en que me siga recordando."_

_Edward gruñó al escucharle decir que era compañero de Harry, esta cosa estaba mintiendo, estaba atrapado en su propia locura._

_"¿Qué haces aquí?"-se tensó a medida que la figura se acercaba._

_"Yo estoy aquí para reclamar lo que es mío por derecho, estoy aquí para alejar a Harry de ti y ese otro vampiro y así tomar YO el lugar de ustedes, el lugar que es mío por derecho". Edward gruñó._

_"¿Qué es este lugar?"- Tom rio, esa era la pregunta que esperaba, y él no iba a ser tan egoísta como para no aclarar las dudas del vampiro._

_"Esta es tu mente, yo actualmente estoy habitando tu cuerpo y digamos que tu estas atrapado aquí, dos mentes no pueden ocupar el mismo cuerpo, solo el más fuerte puede ganar y tú eras patéticamente débil, fácil de derrotar, no sé cómo puedes ser compañero de mi Harry-". _

_"¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE ES TU HARRY!"- Edward gritó cortando la frase de la figura, ya harto con todo lo que salía de la boca de este._

_De repente, la sala se volvió fría y la figura se acercó hasta quedar frente a su cara, sin mirarlo aún. _

_"No me grites vampiro, tú no eres nadie para gritarme a mí, el gran Lord Voldemort"- la figura levantó su rostro y Edward sintió miedo al ver aquellos crueles ojos rojos. "Ya es hora de que vuelva a la realidad, puedes ver todo lo que quieras, será divertido saber que no puedes hacer nada con tu inútil mente para salvar a Harry de mis garras". _

_Voldemort desapareció, su maníaca risa resonando aún en la oscuridad._

_Y Edward se derrumbó en el suelo, mirando por la pantalla salida de la nada, su corazón acelerándose al ver a Harry, su compañero._

_"Lo siento tanto"- susurró con voz débil, llorando lágrimas de sangre._

* * *

><p>"Vamos Alec, no quiero llegar tarde a clases"- Harry apuró a Alec, quién actualmente estaba besando el cuello de su compañero.<p>

"¿Porqué no nos quedamos aquí y hacemos cosas más interesantes?" — Ronroneó junto al oído de Harry, quién se estremeció ante las agradables sensaciones de esta acción.

"Porque- Alec, no me muerdas!"- Alec se rió, lamiendo la marca en el cuello.

"Ahora si podemos ir"- Harry resopló, esa era la vena posesiva de Alec.

"Sabes que se borrará pronto, somos vampiros después de todo"— Alec solo caminó hacia la puerta con pose altiva, recordando a Harry un tanto de Draco.

"Tenemos que esperar a Draco, aún no ha salido del baño desde que se levantó. Aunque para mi no hay problema con dejarlo aquí" — Harry resopló ante el comentario de su compañero.

"No todos somos vampiros Alec, además, Draco necesita sus horas de sueño, las ojeras son antiestéticas para el" — los dos se rieron burlones.

"No crean que no los he escuchado, además, las ojeras _son_ antiestéticas, tu más que nadie debe saber eso, Harry".

El ojo de Alec dio un _tic_ ante el tono burlón en la voz del rubio. No le gustaba mucho que usara ese tipo de tono con su compañero.

_Hombres_, pensó Harry rodando sus ojos al oír el bajo gruñido que murió en la garganta de Alec cuando Harry lo besó suave, pero firmemente.

"¡Por las bolas de Merlin, Potter! Ten más consideración con mis inocentes ojos" — Harry y Alec resoplaron.

"No es como si nunca hubieras visto a dos hombres besándose, Draco. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú eras quien se encaprichó con esas películas porno gay que veías junto a Blaise"— el rubio solo atinó a ruborizarse.

"Blaise era quien no me dejaba ir! Me tenía ahí encerrado!"— Harry bufó.

"Sí, claro. Estabas encerrado y no querías verla, pobre de ti"— Draco dio un gritó (chillido) avergonzado y salió de la casa echando humo.

Harry sólo se rio fuertemente, besando una última vez a Alec antes de ir hacia el auto.

Alec movió su cabeza divertido y cerró la puerta de la casa, miró las llaves en su mano y pensó sobre todo lo que ocurría actualmente.

Tendría que averiguar una forma en poder ayudar a Harry con el asunto de Edward, no quería que su compañero siguiera en ese estado de tristeza.

"¡Date prisa Alec, te dije que llegaríamos tarde!"— pero mientras, se encargaría de que nada le pasara a Harry.

* * *

><p>Tom se sentía… vivo, el cuerpo de un vampiro tenía tantas ventajas. Era lamentable que tuviera que deshacerse de él una vez que Harry le aceptara como su compañero, ya que para entonces probablemente tendría el suyo propio.<p>

No pudo evitar la risa maniaca que salió de sus labios, todo estaba saliendo tan bien, tan solo faltaba matar al otro vampiro que estaba actualmente con Harry.

Gruñó enojado al recordar el beso que presencio el día de ayer, como le fastidiaba no poder besar o tocar a Harry, y que otro tuviera esa oportunidad, ¡lo enfurecía!

Pero en unos días más tendría a Harry, no por nada se llamaba Lord Voldemort, y lo que un Lord desea, lo consigue… de una u otra forma.

"Harry, Harry, prepárate porque voy por ti~"— cantó con alegría, caminando hacia la escuela de Forks.

Sí, todo estaba perfectamente.

A lo lejos, mientras iban en el auto, Harry no pudo sacarse la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir.

Alec, sintiendo la inquietud de su compañero, tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente, Harry le sonrió y devolvió el apretón, sintiéndose un tanto más calmado.

* * *

><p>Y hasta ahí el capítulo, bien corto, pero espero que les haya gustado ^.^<p> 


End file.
